Do I want to be Dan's? (Phanfic)
by Dansmoshyfan
Summary: Sequel to I'm Dan's. Dan's loved Phil for ages, but his roommate never knew... until Dan took matters into his own hands. But he didn't do it without some encouragement. WARNING VERY EXPLICIT AND CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. ANTI-PHAN, BOYxBOY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**Welcome back, to my previous readers. And welcome to the club, new readers!**

**This story is a sequel. It is HIGHLY recommended to read the fanfic that came before, or else this won't make any sense. My previous fic, I'm Dan's, can be found by clicking on my user name, and looking at my previous stories. Or, you can search "I'm Dan's" (I would post a link, but fanfiction . com is a meanie)**

**DISCLAIMER AND WARNING! THIS IS NOT FLUFF. THIS IS SMUT, DIRTY AND EXPLICIT. ANTI-PHAN. YEAH.**

* * *

**Refresher:**** When we left off, Phil was unconscious in Dan's room after some very ****_heated_**** events, and Ian and Anthony from Smosh show up at the front door!**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"So..." I said softly, leaning against the door in a desperate attempt to look cool. I was in the same room as the most subscribed YouTubers. The first YouTubers to ever reach 7 million subscribers. There was no way I could look cool. Anthony laughed softly, looking around the flat and taking off his shoes.

"It looks different in your videos..." he said, slowly floating towards the couch.

"You watch my videos?" I squeaked. Anthony laughed and sat down. Ian stayed frozen where he was.

"Of course! Do you seriously think I'd get so close as to actually travel across an ocean to meet a YouTuber without watching their videos first?" Anthony said with a smile, watching me from across the room. I rushed to the couch across from him and sat down. Ian still didn't move from his position; he just stayed in the entrance to the flat, staring at his feet. I motioned to him to come over. He looked up and turned to Anthony, as though asking for permission. As he looked up, I noticed one of his eyes had a blackish-blue bruise underneath it. Anthony ignored him and looked at me.

"I still can't really believe that you guys agreed to come!" I said, glancing at Ian through the corner of my eye. Anthony smiled.

"Why wouldn't we? We're friends." Anthony said in a cheerful tone. I still found it hard to believe that Anthony and I were friends; but it was true. I commented on a couple of his videos and tweets, and I guess he began to notice me. Anthony sent me a private message, and soon we were emailing, messaging, and we even had a few skype calls. It's like how Phil and I became friends, except that Phil didn't have 7-fricking-million subscribers.

"Yeah, I guess we are friends." I smiled back. I glanced at Ian again; he didn't move from the door. "Why don't you sit?" I asked, waving my hand at him. Ian took a step forward before backing away again, and looking at Anthony. I turned back to Anthony, who was ignoring Ian and smiling at me. "Uh..." I began, afraid to ask what was going on with Ian.

"What?"

"Why won't Ian sit?"

"Because I didn't tell the little fucker to." Anthony snapped, his face turning angry. Then, he breathed deeply and composed himself; in a few moments he was smiling like nothing happened. I sat deeper into the couch. Anthony laughed and shifted in his seat.

"Did you guys eat after your flight? I'm sure you're very hungry." I said, shifting my eyes between Anthony and Ian.

"No, we didn't eat; I'd love something." Anthony said with a smile. I got up and moved to the kitchen, Anthony following me. He sat down on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"What would you like?" I asked, opening the fridge and peering in.

"Whatever." Anthony said with a laugh. I tried to remember what food they ate in their videos; mostly burgers and tacos. I didn't have any 'lunchtime with smosh' foods. No wait! I had leftover pizza from yesterday! I only ate a few sliced after knocking Phil out, and the rest I put in the fridge for later. I pulled out a foil-wrapped pizza slice.

"Is pizza ok?" I asked, immediately regretting it. Who am I kidding? Was I seriously offering _leftover pizza_ to youtube _gods? _How dumb am I? I ought to have made them a five-course meal before they came! How could I be so stupid...

"Pizza sounds great!" Anthony laughed, giving me a reassuring smile and relieving me of my anxiety. I unfolded the foil and placed the slice on a plate to heat up.

"Would you like two slices?" I asked, pulling out a second silver-wrapped pizza. Anthony nodded and I placed the second slice on the first before popping them in the microwave. "How many slices do you want, Ian?" I ask, taking out another pizza.

"Ian isn't hungry." Anthony responded, eyeing the microwave. I glanced at him before placing the slice on a plate for myself. I leaned against the counter, looking at Anthony. The room was silent, other than the hum of the machine heating pizza. He shifted his eyes from the microwave to look at me. "I heard that microwave is an onomatopoeia. Microwave." Anthony said with a smile, swirling his finger in the air and making his voice go high during the last word, to imitate me from Phil is not on fire 2. I laughed and did it to, twirling my finger around. Anthony threw his head back in his laugh, and I joined in. His laugh was just so infectious. I leaned forward, holding my sides. In my laughing fit, I nearly forgot about Ian, sulking at the doorway. The microwave beeped, signalling that the pizza was ready. I spun around and popped the door of the microwave open, grabbing the plate. I pulled back, my finger burning.

"Ow! It's hot!" I exclaimed, sticking my finger in my mouth and sucking on it to sooth the burn. Anthony laughed behind me. I took the finger out of my mouth and used a towel to take the plate out and give it to Anthony. "Bon appétit! And careful, it's very hot!" I said, placing the plate in front of him. He smiled and poked it with his finger, before pulling away, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Yes, it is."

I laughed at his response and turned around to heat my own slice. I leaned against the counter again, watching Anthony pick at his pizza, waiting for it to cool down. Eventually, he picked it up. "First bite!" he exclaimed before stuffing the pizza into his mouth, making exaggerated eating noises. I smiled at him. He glanced up, eyes meeting mine. His brown eyes nearly matched the colour of my own. He stared at me, grinning widely with bits of pizza on his lips. I smiled back, a bit uncomfortable and wishing the microwave would beep so I would have an excuse to look away.

Speak of the devil.

I turned to take out my pizza, being very careful not to burn myself. As I turned with the plate in hand, I noticed Ian staring at my slice hungrily. I put the pizza down on the breakfast bar in front of the stool that was next to Anthony, the one that Phil overturned earlier today. I went back to the fridge and took out another piece of pizza and stuck it in the microwave oven. I could feel Anthony's stare on my back as I watched the plate turn in the machine. Once the pizza was warm, I perched myself on the counter and held the plate on my lap, taking a bite. It was hot, but not burning. I had been careful not to heat up the slice too much. I took another bite, watching Anthony finish the crust from his first pizza.

"Who's that slice for?" Anthony asked, gesturing at the plate beside him.

"Ian."

"But I already said-"

"He looked hungry." I interrupted, taking another bite. Anthony sighed and for the first time since they arrived, looked at Ian.

"Bitch, get over here and eat." Anthony said before starting his second slice. Ian rushed over and grabbed the plate. He then sat down, cross legged on the floor and began to eat.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching Ian on the floor. Neither Ian nor Anthony responded, and continued eating. "You are half of Smosh! You are my guest! You can't sit on the ground!" I exclaimed, placing my plate on the counter and moving towards Ian. I bent down, grabbing him by the arm. "Get up, sit down!" I guided him to stand up, and seated Ian on the free bar stool next to Anthony. Ian glanced up at me, his eyes thanking me silently. I smiled and moved behind him, to take the back-pack away from Ian and put it on the ground; it looked heavy. I grabbed the straps and pulled it off of Ian's shoulders, nearly falling over from the unexpected weight of the bag.

"Fuck, that's heavy!" I exclaimed, heaving the bag onto the counter. As it landed on the marble, the bag made a metallic clang. "What's in here?" I asked in curiosity, fumbling with the zipper. Anthony, whom was nearly done his second slice, put his pizza down and reached across the breakfast bar, taking the bag away from me. He unzipped it and propped it open in my direction. I peered inside. All I could see was a mess of rope. "What-"

"Let us show you. That's what we came to do, wasn't it? Show and tell." Anthony giggled, interrupting me. It was very true. Very, very true. "Well?" Anthony said, looking at Ian. The shorter half of Smosh quickly put down his half-eaten pizza slice and jumped out of his seat. He walked to the empty space between the kitchen and the living room and proceeded to take off his sweater. Underneath, he was wearing a Smosh T-Shirt. Shameless self promotion. Ian bent down and yanked off his sweatpants.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

**Ooooh! I wonder what Ian's up too! Lol I already know, but you don't :P**

**My previous readers already know about my updating schedule. However, I have had several things that have come up, and will not be able to keep up to a three-times-a-week schedule. I'm not sure exactly how often I'll be able to update. For now, I will be uploading a new chapter once a week. **

**Please review! I love hearing from my readers :)**

**Follow to be told when I update! And favourite to show your love :D**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**First of all, I want to send a huge thank you to my (outside of the internet friend) Saggi, for helping me with this chapter. **

**Secondly; I have a very important announcement-thing that I need to tell you guys, and I would REALLY appreciate if you'd take the time to read it. **

**Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"Wait! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, jumping up. Ian froze, his pants at his ankles.

"I thought-" Anthony began to speak, turning to me.

"The window is wide open!" I interrupted, waving my arm in the direction of the floor-to-ceiling window. Anthony turned to see what I was talking about. "Anyone can look inside and see us." I added, rushing over to the window to pull the shades down. When I turned back around, Anthony was smiling at me.

"Yeah, that would be unfortunate, if a bunch of neighbors were staring at us."

"Uh, so..." I said, glancing at Ian. His shirt was long, covering his crotch.

"Carry on." Anthony said to Ian, getting up and carrying the bag to him. "Sit down, enjoy the show." Anthony added, smiling at me before kneeling on his knees and putting the bag down, looking through it. I nodded and sat down on the couch, watching Ian. He stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside. Then he grabbed each side of his shirt and pulled it off quickly. I noticed several things when he did that; I noticed the thin red lines on his back and stomach, almost like scars. I noticed the brown, leather collar around Ian's neck, and most of all I noticed the pink, smosh panties he was wearing. The girl's underwear was so tight on him, I could practically see every little bit of him... no, don't think like that Dan. Ian isn't yours to stare at. Anthony glanced at me, raising his eyebrows.

"I saw you staring." Anthony said, beginning to pull out some rope from his bag.

"What? I... No!" I stuttered, panicking. I couldn't make Anthony angry; that's just not a possibility.

"You think I'm mad? Why do you think I came here?"

"...to show off." I responded, watching Anthony get to his feet. He turned to me, smiling.

"Yes, but not _just_ to show off!" Anthony said, winking at me. I nodded, unconsciously glancing at the hallway, in the direction of my room. Anthony wasn't here _just_ to show off... no, no he wasn't. After Anthony and I became close friends, he managed to pry out of me my crush for Phil. He asked why I didn't tell Phil, and I explained to him about Phil's girlfriends, about all three. By the end of my rant, I was shaking with anger, practically yelling at the webcam. That was when Anthony told me about his relationship with Ian. He told me everything. I remember that conversation as though it had only just happened...

* * *

***Flashback***

_"You should tell Phil how you feel." Anthony said, leaning close to the webcam._

_"I-I can't. It's obvious that he isn't into guys. He'll be disgusted by me! He'll kick me out of the flat!" I replied sadly._

_"Do you love him?" Anthony asked very seriously._

_"Yes, I do. I really do."_

_"Then tell him. What do you have to lose?" Anthony asked._

_"Phil." I responded softly._

_"I took that chance." Anthony said, moving his chair to be closer to his screen._

_"You... you did? With who?"_

_"Ian."_

_"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in surprise. I heard about the Ianthony rumors, but I didn't really believe them._

_"Yeah. It was about three years ago." Anthony said, smiling at me through the screen. "Ian was supposed to be spending the night at Melanie's house. He came home at like two in the morning. I was in my room, editing for a video when I heard him come in. I was in my boxers, because it was late and he wasn't supposed to be home. I went to find him collapsed in front of the front door, crying and wearing nothing but his jeans. When I saw him like that, I helped him to the couch. I got him to calm down, but he refused to tell me what happened. I knew something happened between him and Melanie- it was the only explanation. Until I noticed he had handcuffs attached to one of his wrists._

_"I tried to get him to explain, and eventually he did. He looked at me, his blue eyes glistening from tears..." Anthony paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. I was surprised by his use of words, but I didn't interrupt. "He told me about the romantic meal he arranged for her as a surprise, while she wasn't home. He told me about the make-out sessions they had... all four of them. It was so painful to hear... you have no idea how much I loved him. I loved him._

_"As he continued explaining to me about his evening, Ian grew more and more hysteric. He told me about going up to her room... they were going to do it. I knew that's what he was going to tell me, and I couldn't hear him tell me about that." Anthony paused, taking a second to compose himself. "He raised the arm with the handcuff and jingled it. 'I did this. I wanted her... to take control of me.' Ian told me." Anthony whispered, raising his hand and shaking it, like there was a handcuff attached to it. "I didn't understand what he meant, but he began to cry hard again. I just pulled him into my arms and held him as he cried. Eventually, he managed to speak again... he turned to look up at me and whispered that Melanie broke up with him." Anthony blinked and wiped his face a bit. "It was so, so horrible to see him so upset. I just held him like that, until he calmed down. When he did, he thanked me for listening. I hugged him, telling him that I'll always listen. When I told him that, he made a funny expression. He asked me if he really could tell me anything, and of course he nodded. Then, he leaned in and whispered, 'I'm a masochist.'_

_"I didn't understand him; he didn't cut, or anything like that. Then he continued; 'I like being tied up... being submissive. And Mel doesn't like that...'" Anthony took a deep breath and didn't speak for a little while, staring at me through the screen. I stared back, hoping he would continue. Eventually, he did._

_"So, I turned him to me and told him about my feelings. He just laughed." Anthony whispered softly, looking at something behind the camera._

_"That... is horrible." I responded, astounded at how Anthony ended his story._

_"No, I'm not done! After Ian laughed at me, I told him that I wanted to try something; I grabbed each of his arms and pulled them together above his head, and handcuffed him. Then I kissed him." Once again, Anthony stared at something off screen. I waited for him to continue. Several silent moments passed before he did._

_"Handcuffing Ian was what did it; he fell for me. Of course, I didn't like all the things he asked me to do to him at first; tying him up, beating him... but I learned how to make him happy; I learned what turned him on; I learned how to please him. Now Ian is mine, all mine." Anthony told me, staring at the camera as though he was staring into my soul._

_"Bu, Phil doesn't have a fetish for being tied up, or anything along the lines of that..."_

_"But you love him. I made Ian love me back, you can make Phil love you back."_

_"How, though?"_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Anthony and I Skyped many more times after that; he helped me plan a lot of what I've done since I asked Phil to bring us coffee yesterday. Of course, having Anthony help me with my plan might have not been the best idea... the only experience he had with love was BDSM. Of course, I did improvise a bit... But I have no regrets.

Anthony walked across the room, grabbing Ian's hand as he walked. They both stopped in the centre of the living room, beside the coffee table. Anthony put down the rope in his hands, and stripped off his shirt. Then, tossing the shirt across the room, Anthony slowly and gracefully moved towards me, his fingers lightly grazing my shoulder when he reached my spot on the couch. Anthony leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"What would you like to see first?"

I turned my head a bit so I was looked at Anthony's face directly.

"Surprise me."

Anthony straightened and marched back to Ian.

"Bitch, on the table."

* * *

**Before the big announcement; I'm really sorry about that shitty transition into the flashback. :/ I hope you guys liked that look into Ian and Anthony's past! If you want more flashback-type things, PLEASE don't be afraid to Review or PM me! I don't bite :)**

**K guys; big announcement time:**

**So a while ago (like last year a while ago), I applied for a program that the Provincial Parliament where I live runs. It's called the Legislative Page Program. I managed to get accepted, out of the 800 students that apply. I was supposed to serve my term last November, but the premier (leader) of the government quit and prorogued (temporarily cancelled) the Parliament's session.**

**My term was rescheduled for this month, February 19th. **

**Of course, I'm ecstatic that I'm getting the chance to do this program; in the Page Program, I spend about of 3-6 hours in the Legislative Chamber, bringing the MPPs (Members of Provincial Parliament) water, delivering important documents to important people, being on live TV (YEAH!). **

**However, this program is high maintenance; I need to memorize the names, faces, seats and riding of all 105 MPPs, as well as how to deliver the 4 key documents (they each have a special way to be delivered, guys!) and several other things... like to put my right hand over my left on my lap when I sit, etc. **

**As well, I'm going to be working all day; I start at 8 am (I leave the house at 7, because the subway takes a while), and I leave the program at around 6 pm. And then I have homework to do...**

**So quite clearly, I'm going to have my hands full in this program. And sorry to tell this to you guys, but fanfiction isn't my highest priority right now. **

**As of this week, I'm not going to have an uploading day; I will be uploading whenever I have the chance, even if I end up not writing for 2 weeks. I'm really sorry that you guys will have to wait. **

**To those of you who I've been PM-ing regularly; I really hate doing this, but I'm limiting myself to responding to each message once everyday, even if you respond within seconds. And once the program starts, I probably won't be responding at all. **

**My term is only for 3 weeks, so once I'm finished I'll figure out a normal uploading schedule. **

**I will be working on a blog, talking about my experiences in the program and such. If any of you wish to have the link, please feel free to PM me or review. If I have guest reviews asking for it, I may post the link. :)**

**If you are reading this, good job! You get a cookie, and a hug!**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**(Following would be a really good thing to do, so that you can be alerted whenever I upload on this non-schedule of mine)**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**So heere's chapter 3! On schedule, too!**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

As soon as Anthony spoke those words, I noticed that Ian was getting... very excited. I admit it; I wasn't expecting Ian to be so big.

Ian stepped onto my coffee table, knocking over some video game boxes. I didn't really mind. I watched Anthony slowly walk around Ian, almost examining him. He wrung his hands, holding the rope tightly. He stopped behind Ian and held up the rope, as though he was measuring him. Then, Anthony got into action; beginning at Ian's wrists, he started tying his housemate up. The ropes trailed up his arms, down his shoulders, across his stomach, over his thighs and down to his ankles. Soon, Ian was tied up in a rope cocoon. Anthony kneeled down beside the bag and reached in. He pulled out a pair of scissors. I eyed the tool skeptically, wondering what he was planning on doing. Anthony moved back to Ian and quickly snipped at his waist. The pink underwear sprung off Ian's erection, making the younger man moan. Anthony tossed the scissors onto the floor.

"What was that, bitch?" Anthony demanded; his voice was cold. Ian moaned again, peeking at Anthony out of the corner of his eye. I smiled, watching Ian's defiance. Anthony frowned and threw the scissors at the couch. I didn't even glance at the sofa cushion where the scissors landed; I was too intrigued by the show unfolding in front of me. Anthony reached into his bag and pulled something out, moving so quick that I couldn't catch what the brown object in his hand was.

A loud, slapping noise echoed through the room. Anthony pulled his arm away from Ian, and I finally figured out what he was holding; in his right hand, Anthony grasped a short, leather whip. He left a stinging red mark on Ian's thigh. I winced and looked up to try to see how Ian reacted. His head was tilted forward, so his face was covered by his hair.

"Don't you dare make a noise, cunt." Anthony hissed, whipping Ian's ass. Ian didn't even wince. I raised my eyebrows when I saw his dick quiver. He was getting _so_ horny from getting beaten, from getting yelled at.

I shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable. I suddenly became aware of the tight feeling in my skinny jeans. I looked down at myself, surprised that Anthony's violence was turning me on. Yet there it was, the bulge in my pants. I rubbed it cautiously with my palm, trying to be inconspicuous. I didn't want Anthony to see me feeling myself, while he was... having fun with his boyfriend, if that's what you'd call it.

Anthony wrapped the whip around Ian's cock. I stared at him, rubbing against my jeans. I didn't want to know what came next; and I never did. I let off a little moan, which made Anthony turn to me.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked in a low voice, before dropping the whip. It hung off Ian, swinging in the air. I quickly moved my arm, trying to cover my obvious boner. Anthony walked towards me, his movement almost majestic. He paused in front of me and put a hand on each of my shoulders. Then he shifted his weight to lean on me and got onto the couch, straddling me. I stared up at the brown-haired man above me; I had no idea how to react. What was he going to do?

Anthony's long fingers instantly traveled to my pant's fly, and he undid the zipper. My mouth fell agape. Was Anthony Pedilla- Oh my god. He _was_. Anthony moved the cloth from my hard cock and grasped it. Then he grabbed my left hand and moved it to touch myself.

"Don't be afraid to masturbate, silly." Anthony whispered before getting back up and walking to Ian to continue what he left unfinished. I stared at his back, mouth slack. Anthony turned to me and raised his eyebrow. I nodded and slowly began to run my hand over myself, smiling lightly. Anthony laughed and went back to his business. Anthony forced Ian to bend over, while Anthony shoved the whip handle up his ass. I watched them through squinting eyes, but I was soon overcome from the pleasure of masturbating. I'll admit, I don't 'wank off' too often. But when I do... it's amazing.

I opened my eyes and tried to see what was going on in the middle of the room, through the hazy cloud in my head. Ian was sitting on Anthony, who was giving the man on top of him a handjob while still shoving the whip in and out of his bum. The sound of Ian's heightening screams and Anthony's morbid laughs, combined with my hand drove me over the edge.

* * *

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I heard Dan cry out, over Ian's screams. I turned my head to see his body convulse. He sighed as he rode down from his orgasm. I smiled and turned back to my boyfriend. Ian was bouncing up and down on the whip, desperate to get friction against my hand. I laughed and let go of his dick. Ian moaned, his eyes closed. I heaved Ian's body off of me, pulling the whip handle out of him. The movement made Ian fall off the table, as there wasn't really enough room for both of us in the first place. He lay there, eyes still closed.

"Please, Ant." Ian moaned, opening his eyes to look up at me. I shook my head, smiling. Ian likes it when I treat him like this; he likes it when I torture him.

I didn't like to do this to him, at first. But it makes him happy, so I've adapted.

Ian wriggled, trying to get out of the rope that I tied around him.

"Ant..." Ian whined. I shook my head again and stuck out my tongue. It was for his own sake. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Dan was stirring again. I looked to him and smiled. He was sitting up, staring blankly at the wet stain on his black jeans. His gaze went up to meet mine, and Dan smiled. I winked and turned back to Ian. The gorgeous man on the floor curled up, trying to rub something, anything against his erection.

"What the fuck are you doing, slut?" I barked. Ian likes it when I swear at him, when I call him names. Ian froze in his spot. He lifted his head to look up at me. I stared at him, trying to make my expression as cold as possible. It was really hard; he is just so, so sweet... but no. I can't be nice to him. I need to do what Ian would want me to do. I quickly got up off the coffee table and sat on my knees beside Ian. My sudden movement made the bulge in my pants more painful that it already was. I shifted my position, trying to ease the tight, uncomfortable feeling in my pants. Ian was looking at me from his shoulder, breathing fast. "Look how hard you are, you little bitch." I hummed, gently stroking his dick with the tips of my fingers. Ian immediately bucked his hips, trying to get friction against my hand. I pulled away and stared at him. "Ooh a little excited, aren't we?" I sang. I reached up to get the whip from the table; the handle wasn't very clean anymore, but oh well. I trailed the leather over Ian's chest before bringing it up and slapping him. "You better be fucking quiet." I hissed, whipping him again. Ian obliged, keeping his mouth shut. I hated, _hated _hurting him like this. But I could see how aroused, how _happy_ it made him. So I did it anyway. I whipped Ian three more times before putting the weapon aside. Ian was practically shaking. I took my index finger and stroked his cock; Ian couldn't hold in his moan, and cried out in pleasure. I smiled, here was my chance. I grabbed Ian by his waist and pulled him up, shoving him against the coffee table so he was leaning over it, ass up in the hair. "I told you not to make a noise." I growled into his ear as I unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them down. I pushed aside the cloth of my boxers, moaning lightly when I touched my boner. Fuck, I'm so hard.

I reached into the front pocket of my bag and pulled out a condom. I slid it onto my throbbing cock, desperate to get inside Ian. I spit on my hands and rubbed it on my latex-covered dick. Ok, I'm ready.

I grabbed Ian's hips and lined myself up behind him. I pressed my erection against his goddamn adorable ass and slowly eased myself in. We haven't fucked in a while, so he was _so fucking tight oh my god._

I pulled myself out and slammed back in, hitting Ian's soft spot immediately. I saw his back arch as I crashed into his prostate, and I smiled. A couple more thrusts, and I was moaning in time to Ian's cries of pleasure.

"Ant! I can't-" Ian screamed before his ass tightened around my cock and he exploded all over Dan's coffee table. In, out once more and I felt the familiar feeling of blood rushing to my dick. I cried out, calling Ian's name before cumming. I held onto him tightly, trying not to fall over.

**Myeah I don't really have much to talk about in today's A/N... have a nice week? idk :P**

**HUGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... I wrote most of this last night, haha ^_^**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Anthony. He was sitting on the floor, pulling off his condom. He rolled it up and looked around, searching for a trash can. I pointed towards the kitchen. He nodded and stood up to find himself a place to dispose of his used condom. I looked at Ian; the man was still bent over the coffee table, his head resting on the wood and his eyes closed. I stayed in my seat, unsure of what to do. Anthony returned, his boxers still half on. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" he smiled at me before turning to Ian. He poked the boy with his toe. "Wakey wakey, bitch."

Ian stirred and opened his eyes. He moved his body so that he could look up at Anthony. "Get up, fucker." Anthony growled. Ian jumped to his feet, his member beginning to grow again. I smiled in spite of myself; it was almost comical what an influence Anthony had on Ian. Anthony noticed my expression and turned to face me full-on.

"Look at you; it's not really fair to Ian, is it? You can't just laugh at him like that!" Anthony smirked. My smile disappeared. What could Anthony have in mind?

The black-haired man pushed his partner to sit down on the coffee table. He turned to me and began to walk towards me, his dick still hanging out of his underwear. I sat deeper in the couch, trying to move away.

"Anthony..." I heard Ian murmur from behind Anthony.

"Just enjoy the fucking show, babe."Anthony called over his shoulder to his boyfriend. I went cold when I realized what Anthony meant.

"No. Anthony, you can't... Phil!" I said, beginning to stand. Anthony just smiled, as he reached me. He grabbed my head with two hands and pressed his warm lips to mine. My eyes shot open; Anthony Padilla was kissing me.

What. The. Fuck.

My brain kicked in and I tried to push him off me. But although Anthony was shorter than me, he didn't budge. He moved his arms and began to push me down to sit on the couch, not breaking the kiss. His hands were planted on the couch behind my head; he straddled me and deepened the kiss. I tried to fight him off, but somehow didn't manage to. Fuck, I'm so out of shape...

One of Anthony's hands began to trail down from my shoulder. It traveled across my torso and down, down down... I only comprehended what Anthony was planning when his hand was on my dick. I cried out in surprise. He can't do this to me.

Don't get me wrong, Anthony was really hot. Sexy, even. But I loved Phil; Anthony was just a friend. And what Anthony was doing to me was way beyond friend zone.

Anthony stopped kissing my lips and moved to suck on my neck, his hand slowly running up and down my cock. I jerked a bit. He knew my weakness... goddamn me and my sensitive neck. I moaned before trying to talk to him.

"Anthony... you can't do this. I love Phi-" I interrupted myself with a cry of pleasure; Anthony had slid his other hand up my shirt and was playing with my nipple. I fought back the urge to moan again.

"Just enjoy it. Phil will never find out." Anthony murmured, his hand moving faster. I moaned, pressing forward into his palm. Anthony chuckled before moving his free hand to pull my shirt off. I didn't protest. Anthony slowly began to slide off my lap, though his hand didn't stop. I closed my eyes, not caring that he wasn't sitting on me anymore. Then I felt his palm slow and he let go of me, ending the handjob. I whimpered, wanting more. And it came; something warm and wet around my cock. I cried out and opened my eyes, looking down at Anthony around my dick. Oh my fucking god. I was getting a blow job from Anthony Padilla. I sighed as his head bobbed; fuck, he was so good at this; better than Phil, when I forced him to suck me off. I bucked forwards into Anthony's mouth, and to my surprise his didn't pull back. Does this man not have a gag reflex? Anthony's tongue swirled around, making my groan. My head went back, my eyes closed. I was so close...

And I was there.

* * *

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

Dan screamed when he came for the second time in the last hour; I spit his seed out onto the floor. No need to get sick from him. Ian's semen I'd gladly swallow, but Dan... not so much. I looked up at danisnotonfire, watching him pant. Then I turned to Ian, behind me. He was working hard, his hand almost blurry from how fast it was moving. I smiled when he called my name and came. I crawled across the floor to sit beside Ian, and I brushed the hair out of his eyes. He sighed and looked over at me, smiling.

"I love you." he whispered. I pressed my lips to his cheek.

"I love you too, babe." I responded. I smiled at him and snuggled my face into his neck. He sighed in content.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but..." Dan said loudly from in front of us. I raised my head to look at him. To my dismay, Dan had tucked his big dick away and zipped his pants back up.

"What?" I asked, smiling at him.

"What the fuck was that?!" Dan cried, his arms waving around like they did when he gets upset in his videos. I raised my eyebrows.

"What was what?"

"You- you just-" Dan stuttered, his hands still evoking his feelings.

"Don't tell me you don't think those photoshopped Danthony pictures are hot." I chuckled, watching Dan tumble over his words.

"Well, yeah. But still! I'm... with Phil, you can't just-"

"Get over it." Ian said, sitting up.

"And you! Why are you on his side? He is _your_ boyfriend, if that's what you call him. And you're just _fine_ with him sucking me off?" Dan exclaimed, walking towards Ian, challenging him.

"Boyfriend suits me fine." I say not wanting Ian to be offended. I knew several other names that someone might call me after looking at Ian and I's relationship; His Dom, the Top, his Master... none of which Ian likes.

"Yes, I am. Have you never heard of voyeurism?" Ian exclaimed as he stood up, clearly upset about Dan's boyfriend remark. Dan didn't respond.

"You know, a voyeur... the French word for 'to watch'? People who like to... watch, stuff?" I added, trying to lighten the mood a teeny bit with a happy tone of voice.

"I know what it fucking means! But I thought you were just a masochist, not voyeur too!"

"Does it fucking matter what I am?" Ian growled, tensing up. I stood up quickly, standing between the two.

"It doesn't matter to me, babe." I kissed Ian softly, smiling at him after I pulled away. I grabbed Ian's hand and turned to Dan.

"This is the relationship we have. Think about it what you want." I said, scanning Dan's expression. He didn't react for several quiet moments before beginning to nod.

"Yeah. I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting you to molest me, that's all."

"Molest you? You enjoyed it, don't fucking lie."

"Ok, I did. Doesn't mean I wanted it."

"But you still enjoyed it." I hummed, smiling. Dan just nodded, looking down at my hand intertwined with Ian's. His expression changed a bit, and he looked up at something behind me. I turned at the empty hallway.

"Phil will probably be waking up soon... if he isn't awake already." he said, smiling a bit.

"Great! Let the fun begin!" I exclaimed with a grin.

**I couldn't resist Danthony, guise. xD**

**Please give me feedback... if you guys really hate Danthony, I'm sorry and I'll try to resist the urge... if its your secret pleasure and you really really want me to continue this, tell me and I'll have a little dance party with you!**

**You may have noticed, but probably not that I have stopped underlining the chapters at the beginning of each update. It's not that I don't want to, but the site is being a little bitch and won' t let me. So yeah... you probably don't care, but I thought I'd share :)**

**On a side note, I saw that photo that's floating around that the dumb Dangirl posted on tumblr... NO, JUST NO. PHIL IS PERFECT. STAWP. HE'S JUST AS GOOD AS DAN, IF NOT BETTER. WHYYYY YOU DO THIS?**

**Myeah I think that's all for now... This is my last week at work, and then the program is over D: March Break is the week after, so I'll have plenty of time to write. Perhaps I'll even be able to change my schedule, who knows? **

**Have a nice week! **

**HUGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	5. Chapter 5

**HII!**

**Long time no speak :)**

**My program has officially ended... :'(**

**butttt**

**this means I can upload more often! So yay for u guys ;)**

**Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"Let me go in first; that way, he won't freak out if he's awake." I knew deep down he would freak out anyways; I raped him. He isn't going to forgive me. Anthony nodded, holding Ian close to him. He had tied his boyfriend back up, gagging his mouth with a ball gag.

I slowly turned the door knob. Phil was in the same position as before; he was on his back, one hand handcuffed to the wall above him. His breathing was even. When I walked in, he stirred a bit; Phil was about to wake up. I turned back to Anthony, gesturing at him to come in before Phil became conscious. Anthony pulled on Ian and walked into my bedroom. He looked around a bit before heading straight to the bed and forcing Ian to lie down beside Phil. I sat down in my spinning chair, not far from where Phil was. Anthony moved and sat down in my moon chair. I smiled, watching him settle in. I loved that chair as soon as I saw it in the store; it's just so cool. Anthony seemed to like it to, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and looked back at Phil. He turned on the bed, so his back was to me and he was facing Ian. No doubt he was about to wake up. All of a sudden, Anthony jumped out of his chair and scuttled to my bed side table. He picked up the Sharpie that I left there earlier and turned to me.

"You guys should match." he whispered, uncapping the marker and beginning to draw on my face. I smiled in agreement; that would be so much fun, if we were matching. Wearing nothing but our Sharpie whiskers. Oh, I'd like that very much.

Anthony had just recapped the pen when I heard Phil's startled cry.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Geez, why does my head hurt so much? I rubbed my forehead, slowly opening my eyes. I squinted, though my room was dimly lit. I wasn't wearing my glasses or contacts so everything was blurry; Although I couldn't see very well, as soon as I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't in my room; the wall colour was off, the bed sheets were wrong... this is Dan's room. I suddenly realized there was a person really close to me, lying right next to me on the bed on top of the covers.

"Dan?" I whispered softly, blinking again. Arg I'm like a mole, I'm blind without my glasses. I opened my eyes. No, this wasn't Dan. Dan's hair was darker, this person has light brown hair. I closed my eyes again. Was I dreaming? Why would there be anyone other than Dan in the flat? I opened my eyes and tried my hardest to will them to focus. Was that... Ian Hecox?

The person in front of me moved, his face showing more. Yes, that definitely is Ian Hecox. He had something tied around his jaw...

What the hell?

"Dan?" I cried out, moving away from Ian. I turned onto my back, suddenly aware that my hand was handcuffed to the wall above my head. And I remembered what happened earlier. It was a never ending cycle; Dan molests me, I go unconscious, I wake up, I remember, Dan molests me. I heard a shuffle and a head popped up above me. Dan. Time for him to molest me.

And then a second head came into my view next to the first... Dan the second?

No, this can't be right.

What is going on?

I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. Dan number one chuckled.

"Good morning Phil." The first Dan said, giggling. The second Dan moved their head, and I think they smiled.

"Hello, Phil." The second Dan said in an American accent. Ok, that's definitely not Dan. I recognized the voice; I tried to remember who it was, when I suddenly realized it. If Ian was next to me, then Dan number two must be Anthony. What. The. Fuck.

"Uh... hi?" I asked, really confused. What is going on?

"Do you know who I am?" Anthony asked. I nodded, blinking and trying desperately to focus my eyes. Anthony laughed and moved out of my view. Dan, the real Dan moved and leaned closer to me. I noticed he had cat whiskers drawn over his nose.

"You..." I murmured, grimacing. Dan had done unspeakable things to me. I just want him to let me go, to let me leave. Why did he do it? Why did he... rape me?

"Yes, it me," Dan said with a smile before pressing his lips to mine. I didn't even bother trying to fight him off; Dan's will was too strong.

While Dan molested me, I suddenly became aware that someone was pulling the blanket off me. I shivered, the cold air encasing me. Out of nowhere, there was an unfamiliar hand on my thigh. I jerked away; that wasn't Dan's hand. The hand moved, and a person sat on my legs. It wasn't Dan, as he was still leaning over my head. Dan also shifted his position and got onto the bed, straddling my chest and still kissing me. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything other then what was happening on Dan's bed. It was impossible.

The person on my legs began to rub around my inner thighs. I tried to push myself away from them, which I think Dan took as me giving into him. His kiss became more hungry and lust-filled. It was then that the person on my lap grabbed my cock.

I tried kicking my legs, but the person sitting on me was too heavy. They moved slowly at first, their warm hand rubbing me all over. I tried not to enjoy it. I really did.

Dan had taken the kiss to new levels. He had already removed his own shirt, and his hands were running through my hair. He was moaning softly into my mouth, beginning to hump my chest. The handjob I was getting was amazing; I only managed to stifle a few moans before I jerked away from Dan's face and groaned in pleasure. He grabbed the sides of my head to hold me in place and continued the kiss, chuckling softly. The person at my legs moved their hand faster now, moving up and down my dick. I cried out, once again escaping Dan's grasp. I felt him shift on my torso. He made a surprised noise.

"Anthony? What are you doing?" that answered my question of who was giving me a handjob.

"You want to take over from here?" Anthony laughed, slowing his hand. I moaned, bucking my hips up and begging for more. I felt Dan move, and soon he was facing away from me.

"Can you just..." Dan murmured something too quiet for me to hear, and soon I felt a hand touching me once more. But it wasn't Dan this time, either. Dan moved on top of me, and stood up with a foot on either side of me. Curiousity took over and I opened my eyes. It took a little while for them to focus enough for me to see, and I realized Dan was taking off his pants. He was struggling with his too-tight skinny jeans. He managed to yank them off, tossing them on the ground and tugging off his boxers. Wait a second... I know I'm pretty much blind, but I could swear that those are my underwear. I wear more plaid underwear, while most of Dan's is solid coloured Calvin Klein...

Dan sat back down on me, skin on skin. He began to touch my cock, feeling me up and down. His crotch was moving up and down my body, begging for friction. I just leaned my head back and closed my eyes. _Pretend it's not Dan, Phil. _I told myself in my head, trying to imagine someone else giving me this pleasure _It's... Christina. Remember her? She was great. Your last girlfriend, your third girlfriend. You loved her. _I was trying to imagine that sweet girl doing what Dan was. No way.

_No, she wasn't sweet. Remember when you walked to her house?_ The little voice in my head piped up. I hated that voice. _You remember, that man in the window? You remember, Christie pressed up against him? _I tried blocking out the voice. It just loved making me feel horrible. _Now look at you, faggot. _The voice whispered harshly. _Letting yourself get raped by your best friend. You are a filthy excuse of a human. You like this. _The voice taunted me, tortured me. Why can't it just leave me alone?

Dan continued the handjob, sliding along my torso so he was practically lying down on me. I focused on little things; the way the mattress went down where Dan's legs rested on either side of my head. The way his sheets felt on my back, soft and cool. The sound of the bed creaking underneath us. As my moans got louder and louder, it became harder to hear the bed. When Dan pressed him mouth to my cock, I didn't even try to protest. He moved his body more, so he was lying completely on me and his weight was directly on my chest. I wheezed out a few mangled breaths, between my moans. Dan moved even more, his... crotch pressing against my chin. He planted his knees next to my head and lifted himself up, relieving the weight that was on me. His head bobbed up and down, his saliva covering my entire dick. I tried not to grunt, not to thrust into his mouth. I felt something warm against my chin; I opened my eyes up quickly, confused. The view of Dan's balls in my face shocked me. I tried to move away, but he was still pressed against me, still holding me down. Dan removed his mouth from my dick; I could hear his laboured breathing.

"Fucking suck me off." he moaned, lowering his crotch towards my mouth. I kept my jaw locked, refusing to give in.

I heard him mutter something. I suddenly felt someone's hands on my face, forcing my mouth open. I fought against them, but then Dan bit me. He _bit _my dick. I cried out. Dan's cock filled my mouth.

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger :P I'll try to update soon... perhaps before next sunday. After all, it's march break!**

**:D**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I have a lot of explaining to do. I don't want to dump a shittload of text on you about personal things here cuz there are some of you that don't really care, so I'll do that at the end of the chapter.**

**Thank you to my friend Saggi, who helped with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I watched as Dan made out with Phil, Anthony's hand working its magic on Phil's dick. Fucking god, why can't he do that to me, like now? I looked down, my erection popping out between the ropes that were tied around me.

I tried to whisper his name, but the gag in my mouth stopped me so it came out like "Angthrny". Ohmyfrickingshit I need him. Now. I tried to wiggle in the ropes around me, but Ant tied me up so tight... so, _so_ tight. I shivered and 'smiled' (the most I could around the ball gag. Shit is uncomfortable.) I felt the familiar tingling feeling in my crotch- is it possible to get any hornier? I tried desperately to get some friction against my throbbing cock, but Ant knew exactly how to tie me up... Firetrucking cunt.

I turned my attention back to Dan, Phil and Ant. Dan had turned around, and was taking off his pants while Anthony looked up at him and gave Phil one of his perfect handjobs. Damn, I'm so jealous of him. I tried to see the cat-whiskered man's expression, but he just had his eyes closed, his face scrunched up. Jeez... you'd better be enjoying that, Phil. I bit my lip and watched as Dan sat back down and took over for Anthony. Ant turned to me and grinned. Finally.

"Jealous?" Ant laughed, his head nodding at Phil. I nodded; why'd he even have to ask? Ant moved closer to me and grazed his fingers over my chest. Yes, please. His long fingers (god I love them so much!) trailed over the ropes. He held onto one side and tugged, turning me over sharply so I was on my front. He bent my knees so I was snailing, ass high up in the air. Oh god, I know what he's doing... Anthony stood up on the bed, grabbing the knot that held my hands to my back and standing behind me. I tried to turn my head enough to see him, but in the position I was in made it impossible. I felt his hand on my ass, playing with it. Fuck Anthony, hurry up... his hand disappeared, but quickly returned covered in saliva. His fingers edged closer and closer to my asshole. When his index finger passed the ring of muscle, I moaned in pleasure. Yeahhh... I love this so fucking much.

**Anthony's P.O.V**

It only took me a few moments to find Ian's prostate. I yelled a few profanities at him... I know what it does to him. Ian moaned into the ball gag. He's just so fucking cute... I let go of his back and started to masturbate. God, I want to be inside him so bad. I neared closer and closer to his butt, grinning. Wait... fuck. I forgot the condoms in the backpack. I pulled my finger out and sighed. Ian practically screamed into his gag in disappointment, I thought I was teasing him. I leaned forward and undid the gag.

"The condoms are in the backpack..." I whispered to him, sitting down.

"We don't need them." Ian moaned, turning at an awkward angle so one of the ropes on his chest was rubbing against his erection. I pushed him over, mad that he was continuing.

"Don't do that. And we do need them..." I said, dismayed. Ian turned his head to look me in the eye.

"So go get them."

That shifted something inside me. Ian was commanding _me._ I'm the dominant one. He can't do that. Before I knew what I was doing, I had Ian screaming, my dick deep inside him.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, bitch." I yelled. He can't do that. It's my job.

"N-No sir!" Ian said, the words turning into a howl.

"Do you want to cum?" I hissed at him. Ian nodded, his head bouncing up and down. "What? I didn't hear you."

"Yes!" Ian screamed loudly, his voice going up a few octaves.

"Too fucking bad." I shouted before pulling out of him. I moved quickly, laying Ian out on his back so it was almost impossible for him to even _try_ to pleasure himself. I sat back, watching Ian whimper. Then I moved near his head and started masturbating, fast. Right as I reached my climax, I forced my cock into Ian's mouth and watched his expression as he swallowed. So. Fucking. Hot.

I got off Ian and sat down beside him. He looked at me, desperate.

"Please?"

"No." I won't give it to him, not after what he did. He twisted on the bed, whimpering. Deep down I felt horrible; I didn't want to do this to him. And deep down Ian loved this; that's why I did it. I suddenly felt as though someone was watching me; I looked up to see that Dan staring at me, mouth agape. I was pretty surprised to see that he had been 69-ing Phil, but he had stopped.

"What?"

"What was that?" Dan whispered, shocked.

"I... he wasn't listening." I responded as coldly as I could. Dan nodded slightly, but I could see that he couldn't shake off what he had just watched. I'm sure he wasn't used to seeing stuff like that; no doubt he never gets near any BDSM porn.

"What was that about condoms?" Dan asked after a few quiet moments. Well, technically they weren't quiet, because Ian was whimpering and moving around.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you use condoms? It's not like you can get him pregnant."

"STDs dude!" I said loudly. "There's no fucking way I'm risking _that_."

"But... if both of you are clean then you _can't_ get an STD."

I turned away. Dan could be right, but if he was then that would mean I was beating Ian up for no reason. I'll look into it later... I focused back on Ian.

I waited a bit, watching Ian's pained face, before spitting on my hand and leaning down to rub his cock a bit. But as soon as the first moan came out of his mouth, I stopped immediately. A few minutes passed, and I did the same thing. I watched his pained expression as I played the same trick on him, over and over. Never gets old. When I finally let Ian cum, he was crying.

He learned his lesson, that's for sure.

**Ok time for me to explain.**

**As those of you who are actively PM-ing me know, I have recently had an 'early-life crisis', as you may call it. Kinda like Dan, I guess. But not really.**

**Basically what happened was I realized that I was on a path of destruction for myself; I realized that at the rate of procrastination that I was doing, I was going to fail in life. I was never going to get into the big university that I keep on saying that I will, I won't be able to keep the straight A's I have. **

**So I've been trying to stop procrastinating. I've cut my youtube subs in half, so I don't watch as much. I started reading books again. I stopped texting my friends for hours every night.**

**As writing fanfiction isn't exactly gonna get me anywhere (Though it helps my literacy skills!), I've sorta put this story on hold.**

**Don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna write. **

**But, I can't guarantee three chapter every week like I gave you guys in my first fic. I can hardly guarantee chapters every week.**

**I'm really really sorry about this, guys.**

**I really love writing my fanfic, but school comes first.**

**I hope you understand.**

**On a completely unrelated topic, I made several references to Smosh videos in this chapter. Ian talks about 'Snailing', which is in 'The Pokemon Master!' on their main youtube channel. Ian swears using 'Frick' and 'Firetruck', the former coming from their video 'Paranormal Easy Bake Oven!' and the second from 'Firetruck! (Official Music Video)'**

**I hope you enjoyed this (extremely late) chapter!**

**Please don't forget to follow and favourite my story and I! It makes me super happy and motivates me ;) **

**ALSO it allows me to get in contact with other awesome Phans and Smoshers, and that is always fun!**

**HUGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woahh look who's updating relatively on schedule? MMEEEE :D **

**I really should work on my science project... **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Phil's P.O.V**

I lay on my back, breathing hard and trying to stop recounting what had just happened. Dan was getting busy with raping me, when he suddenly stopped. He had gotten distracted by something. I became aware of the noises from the other side of the bed and turned to see Anthony... fucking Ian. What. I still can't get over the fact that Smosh is in our flat. And they saw me naked. And getting a blow job from my by my best friend. But Ianthony? I never really thought it was real. After all, they both have girlfriends. I'd have to ask them about that later. But I couldn't really focus on that; the events that came after... that were even more horrific. Anthony was actually torturing Ian. I still didn't really believe any of it.

Once Anthony felt that Ian 'learned his lesson' or whatever he was doing to him, he untied Ian and left the room with Dan. I was alone, with Ian. I sorta wanted to speak to him, but I was a bit afraid to. He's Ian Hecox, half of an 8-million-subs youtube channel. He's like, worldwide famous. And he's a foot away, lying naked on a bed with me. It's terrifying.

"Hi there." Ian said softly, about five minutes after Dan and Anthony left. I tried to stop the fear rushing through me before I shakily responded.

"H-Hi."

"I'm Ian."

"I know."

"Oh?" Ian laughed and he turned his body so he was facing me. I turned my head to meet his smiling gaze.

"Yeah, you aren't very difficult to recognize. You're like, Smosh. You are famous."

"That's me..." Ian agreed, nodding. Both of us were ignoring the obvious elephant in the room. Eventually, he brought it up.

"You are probably all weirded out by... what just happened."

"Weirded out would be an understatement."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Why are you guys even here? How are you here?" I asked abruptly. Ian laughed.

"Ant wanted to come." I tried not to shiver at Ian's nickname for his business partner. Well, I guess his partner in other things, too.

"But why would he want to come, _here_?"

"Dan and Ant are like really close. They've been skyping and messaging each other for at least half a year."

"Dan never told me..."

"I wouldn't think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Well, Ant kinda helped plan all... this." Ian waved his hand around, motioning at the handcuff that held me to the wall. I raised my eyebrows.

"Anthony Padilla helped my roommate rape me?"

"Well, when you put it like that... yes."

I tried to wrap my head around the idea. "But... but why are you here?"

"Ant wanted to join in on the fun."

"_What?!_" No way. Anthony wanted to... no no no. That could never happen. Why would Dan do this to me?

"Yeah, crazy gay BDSM fourway coming to your bedroom soon. Excited?" Ian giggled and raised his eyebrows. I went cold.

"BDSM?"

"Well, yeah. Ant and I..."

"You're his sub?"

"Kinda. We are also dating, but I wear this," he pointed at the leather collar around his neck. "Like I take it off in videos and public interaction and stuff, but I guess you can say I'm his sub." Ian nodded. I lay back down, facing the ceiling. This is all too weird. I heard the bed move as Ian sat up.

"I'm going to the washroom." I watched him leave and close the door behind him before sitting up. I tugged on the handcuff; only one hand was attached, my other was free. I had to get out of here. There's no way I'm sticking around for a _gay_ _fourway_. No way. I looked around, and I spotted something on the desk. Could it be... the key? No, couldn't be... could it? Either way, there was no way I could reach it. I tugged one last time in desperation before giving up. What was wrong with Dan? Why did he insist on keeping me here?

I shivered; it was cold in our flat. I sighed and crawled underneath the covers.

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I sat on the closed lid of the toilet, watching Anthony as he cleaned the whip from earlier. He took a lot of care into it, going to the point of sanitizing the weapon. Right as he dried off the object, the door opened. It was Ian. When he saw that we were in the room, he quickly closed the door. Anthony laughed, placing the whip in his backpack and opening the door. He gestured at me to follow, and we let Ian do his business.

"Tell me if I need to clean you up after..." Anthony said as we left the room. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, not bothering to ask what he meant. But Anthony saw my expression. Putting his heavy backpack down, he turned to me.

"Have you ever heard of the milk fic?"

"Well, of course."

"Yeah."

"Oh god. You guys do that?"

"Not with milk, but you get the idea." he smiled and spun around, walking down the hall and leaving his bag in front of my bedroom door. He went to the living room and retrieved his t-shirt and boxers, putting them on. I watched, remembering that my clothes were in my room with Phil. I shivered a bit, wondering why I didn't bother putting something on before leaving with Anthony. He saw that I was cold and moved closer, pulling me into a hug. I smiled politely, trying not to show how uncomfortable I was. Although I've watched him have sex and gotten a blow job from him, I don't know... I wasn't really ok with Danthony, I guess.

As though he could read my mind, Anthony pulled away and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure if I'm ok, with..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Anthony was on top of me. I took a step back, into the wall. He pressed up against me, shoving his lips to mine. I pushed him away, gasping.

"What was that?" I screamed. Anthony smiled and spun on his toe, walking into the hallway. He went into Phil's room, returning with a pair of underwear. He tossed them to me, and surprisingly I caught them. I quickly put them on. Anthony moved across the room and found his jeans, sliding into them. I watched him walk to the bar, where he left his coat.

"Are you going anywhere?"

"I thought I'd go get mine and Ian's bags from the hotel... would that be ok? If we stayed here?"

"Yeah, of course." I nodded, not wanting to disagree with him. He smiled and put on his coat.

"Ok great! Ian-" he called the boys name, and he quickly came running, still naked. "I'm going to the hotel to grab our stuff," he pulled his partner into a hug, whispering something into his ear. Ian nodded, smiling. I watched the couple from across the room. Anthony nodded at me before walking to the door.

"See you soon!"

"Wait! Do you want me to come with you, so you don't get lost?"

"Nah, I'm fine. How big can London be?"

"_Pretty_ big. You sure?"

"Yeah. And look at you, you aren't even dressed!" Anthony laughed and closed the door behind him.

**Ok, there you go, chapter 7!**

**I went over my story and realized that while the average chapter it my last fic was 910 characters, while the average chapter in this one is over 1400 characters. Am I writing too much? Am I dumping too much text on you guys? Like, I'm hoping that makes up for the fact that I don't upload three times a week, but would you guys prefer shorter chapters?**

**Please review/pm me about that? :)**

**I hope you have a nice Easter weekend, if you celebrate it! **

**I'm gonna go back to listening to the Radio Show now...**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I'm aware that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. I knowwwwwwww... I said I wouldn't do this and yet I didddd D:**

**I hope you like this? **

**_Chapter 8_**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I stared at the closed door, unsure what to do with myself. I turned to Ian, but he wasn't next to me like he was moments ago. I turned to see him getting dressed, pulling on his jeans. I nodded, looking down at myself to see that I was only wearing underpants.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said, leaving to Phil's room to find something that would fit me. I put on Phil's Sunnydale High t-shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. When I went back to the living room, Ian was staring at me, wearing his Smosh Food Battle 2011 shirt. His leather collar was visible over the t-shirt's seam.

"Let's do something." Ian said in his funny American accent. I raised my eyebrow. What could he have in mind?

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we play a game?"

"Uh... ok?" I responded, kind of afraid. Ian smirked, walking to the breakfast bar and sitting down at one of the stools. "What do you want to... play?" I asked, wondering what Ian was thinking of. Ian motioned me to come sit next to him. I obliged, sinking into the chair. Ian leaned towards me, grinning.

"You ever heard of two truths and a lie?"

"Well, yeah." Ian smiled at my answer and relaxed a bit.

"Good, I'll go first."

"Uh, ok?" I was slightly weirded out by Ian's behaviour.

"Ok, Number 1; I have Asthma. Number 2; I like milk. Number 3; My favourite animal is a cat!"

"Uh..." I began, confused. Ian was being really weird.

"Guess!" Ian exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Number one. That's your lie."

"Nope! I am allergic to cats."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. Ian nodded. "I get all sneezy every time Ant comes home from Kalel's covered in cat hair."

"About that..."

"You were wondering about Ant and Kalel? And the fact that Melanie and I bought a house?"

"Well, of course."

"Well... It's a long story, actually."

"I can listen."

"Ok. Do you know about how... Ant and I got together?" Ian paused, and I nodded. "That was three years ago. We kept the relationship between Ant and I a secret for a while, but eventually people started hearing about it and there wasn't really a positive response. Ant's mother didn't really mind, but my parents were furious. 'Ian can't be gay, he's been in a straight relationship for three whole years!' 'My son isn't a faggot.' 'That's not how I raised you.'" Ian looked out the window, clearly upset. I tried to comfort him, patting his back awkwardly.

"I'm sure we're in the same boat in that one. I'm kinda afraid to tell my dad."

Ian nodded and wiped his face before continuing with his story. "Not all of our friends were cool with it either. And then some fans started making assumptions. Hate started coming in... and one day, I found Ant in his room, crying. He admitted to me about the hate comments that didn't make it past the 'cleaning' he did. The comments I never saw. I realized then how this relationship was hurting both of us. That evening, I went to Melanie's house. I explained to her what happened. She was... surprisingly ok with how I was. Slowly, we became friends."

"So you guys made up a relationship to cover up for you and Anthony? That way people don't think the two of you are dating?"

"Exactly. Same with Kalel. A while after I started hanging out around Melanie again, Anthony met Kalel. She didn't know he was gay at first, but after awhile he told her everything and she was really accepting. They are such close friends." Ian turned to look at me and smiled. "He is happy, hanging out with the two of us. Her as his best friend, me as his lover. We make him happy." I returned the smile, nodding.

"I think it's your turn now, Dan." Ian said after a few quiet moments. It took me a little bit to comprehend what he was saying.

"Oh! Ok." I figured I'll do simple things, stuff I've talked about in my videos. I don't think Ian's watched my stuff. "I uploaded my first video in November 2009, I dropped out of uni, and I used to live right near a prison." I smirked at Ian. But to my dismay, he smiled.

"The first one is a lie, you uploaded your first video in _October_ 2009, not November." Ian giggled, pleased with the surprised expression on my face. Not only did he know that was the lie, but he was able to correct it!

"That's right. Now it's your turn." I grumbled, disgruntled by my loss.

"You know what? Let's make this more interesting!" Ian said, standing up before I could respond. He opened one of the cabinets on the wall and began to search through it.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked, getting up.

"Sit down, I'll find it eventually," I obliged to his command. Over his shoulder, Ian told me his two truths and his lie.

"I drive a manual car. My favourite donut is pink sprinkled rainbow frosted donuts. The Pokemon Theme song video was uploaded eight days after my birthday, in 2005." Ian told me as he looked through different cabinets. Eventually, he found two small glasses, and placed them on the marble countertop. He opened a few more cabinets before finding what he was looking for. Ian let out a cheer of triumph as he pulled out a bottle of liquor from a cabinet up high. Oh, shit. I knew what he had planned.

"Ok, here's what we're gon' do," Ian paused to sit down, pouring the two glasses and sliding one to me. "We play two truths and a lie. You figure out my lie, you win that round. If you don't, I win that round. Every loss is a shot. Every win is a shot for the other player.

"I'm not sure... I don't really drink."

"Don't fuck around with me Dan. I know you drink." Ian laughed. He was right; At parties, I was always that one guy to get so drunk he couldn't stand. I smiled and picked up my glass, eyeing the liquid.

"So, which one is a lie? Number one, two or three?" Ian urged me on, raising an eyebrow. I had no idea...

"Three?" I guessed, praying guessed correctly.

"Nope. My favourite donut is a _pink frosted sprinkled donut_, not a _pink sprinkled rainbow frosted _donut." Ian laughed at my horrified expression. "Drink up!" Ian gestured me to go on. I grimaced, bringing the glass to my mouth. It's not as though I don't like drinking, or can't down a shot. It's just that I don't really like liquor. I preferred beer, but Phil insisted on having it in the house. Oh well.

I tilted my head back, pouring the poison down my throat easily. It tasted foul, but I swallowed away my disgust. I smacked the cup down, smirking at Ian.

"Ok, my turn. My favourite colour is green. I like to chew on pencils. _And_ I can fit in the fridge."

Ian looked over at the fridge before smirking at me.

"You're favourite colour is brown. Or gold." Ian laughed, pouring me another glass for my loss. I groaned and downed the alcohol.

"I used to be the mouse at Chuck E. Cheese's... That's a kid's arcade-place thing. I edit the videos for the main channel. I met Ant in sixth grade."

"Uhh... the second is a lie. I think Anthony edits the videos." I said, hoping I was right. Ian smiled and nodded, picking up his shot and drinking it. I giggled, pleased with my victory. When Ian placed his glass back on the table, I filled the shots up again. My hand slipped and I spilled some liquor on the table. Ian laughed at me. "You're turn," he said as he took the bottle from me.

"Haha, ok. When I was little, I used to be afraid of butterflies. When I was 17 I fell asleep on a motorbike. Aaand when I was at Disney for the first time, I believed that the Tower of Terror was going to kill me."

"The second is a lie. That happened when you were sixteen." Ian responded matter-of-factly. I frowned, not believing he had gotten it right.

"Go on, you can do it." Ian smiled, pushing my glass closer to me. I took the shot, beginning to feel funny.

"All-all done. You're tuuurn." I said, stretching my words.

"My guilty pleasure is filling up the car with gas. Our most watched video is the Beef n' Go video... and Ant and I are in Red vs. Blue videos."

I tried thinking about the question, but I was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Ummn... number... 3" I slurred my words, saying whatever popped into my head first.

"Wrong!" Ian laughed and passed his own cup to me.

"Nooo..." I moaned as I picked up the cup.

"Dan, you have to do it."

I reluctantly downed the shot, although I hated the taste. I was giggling when the cup slipped out of my hand and shattered on the floor.

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry for the long wait guys!**

**I could list out a bunch of excuses... dance class, swimming classes, etc... but I don't really have much of an excuse for 2 weeks.**

**I managed to catch up with a bunch of my school work, so that's good!**

**In response to all your wonderful reviews; Longer chapters win, so yeah ^_^**

**I wrote this while listening to FOB's new album... who else loves it? :D**

**In response to Dizplicity; One night? Damn, you're committed! Thank youuu! **

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow! And don't be afraid to make an account, it makes it alot easier for you to find out when I post new chapters, as well as allows me to PM (Message) you, and then we can have conversations! :D**

**HUUUGGGGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok Guys.**

**I'm not dead.**

**I've just beeeeeen... okay I'm not even going to try to come up with an excuse. Like, I have excuses, but what good would they do? I haven't updated for nearly a month.**

**I'll admit, I'm losing that OMGTHISSTORYISSOMUCHFUNTOWRITEI'MGONNAWRITEANDWRIT EANDWRITE feeling that I got when I first started (and posted 3 times a weeek -.-) I know almost exactly how I want to finished this fanfic, but I'm afraid of taking ten years to get to that point. **

**Well, the long awaited chapter: **

**_Chapter 9_**

**Ian's P.O.V.**

"Shit." I groaned, staring down at the broken shards of glass around our chairs on the floor. I took a chance and leaped as far as I could, my bare feet hitting the tiles. Thankfully, I didn't land on any glass.

"You gonna eat it?" Dan giggled, looking down at me crouching on the ground. I ignored Dan and walked across the room to grab my sneakers, and grabbing Dan's converse before heading back to the kitchen. "I asked, you gonna eat it?" Dan repeated, his voice going deep.

"What?"

"The glass! You're eating shards of glass, cuz you don't give a fuck!" Dan sang, swaying dangerously in his seat. I slipped the shoes onto his feet before getting him to stand up.

"Yeah. And cookies for breakfast, don't forget the cookies." I told him with a smile as I led him to the couch. Dan fell onto the cushions, giggling. I went back to the kitchen, finding a grocery bag from a store called Tesco and collecting the shards of glass. When I collected all the little pieces, I tied up the bag and tossed it in the garbage. When I turned back to Dan, he was sitting on the rug with his pants pulled down, his shoes thrown to the other side of the room.

"Do ya got a saammmittch?" Dan slurred, giggling. I tried not to get aroused, shaking my head.

"Na, I'm sorry." I laughed, watching Dan's expression. All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. I jumped. "Hello?" I called loudly.

"Lemme in, Ian!" I heard Anthony's voice, muffled through the doorway. I smiled, rushing towards the door and unlocking it to let Ant in.

* * *

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

Ian let me in with no hesitation, helping me with the suitcases. I entered the apartment, looking at Ian.

"Did you do what I asked?" I whispered at him, raising an eyebrow. Ian just nodded his head, motioning to the living room. I spun around to see Dan sitting on the floor, his pants around his ankles.

"All I wannaaa do is eat _a saamich butt-naked on the rug_!" Dan moaned, swaying slightly. Oh, Ian did _exactly _what I wanted him to. I let go of the carry-on I had in my hands and walked straight to Dan, leaning down beside him.

"Hi."

"Oh hey Anthony! Whatss uup?" Dan grinned at me. I laughed at the way he said my name; it sounded like 'Antony'. Dan leaned forward suddenly, pressing his mouth to my ear. "Do you have a sammich? Ian won't give me one." Dan whispered seriously, eyeing Ian suspiciously. I could smell the alcohol on him; Ian did his task well.

"I think its pronounced sandwich, dude." I grinned, letting my eyes travel down Dan's torso to where his shirt covered his otherwise naked dick. Dan didn't seem to notice, looking around in with a lazy grin on his face. I grabbed his chin, making him look at me.

"Hey." I said in a low voice before I leaned in, kissing Dan hard. His mouth tasted just like how he smelled, but I didn't mind. I kinda like the bitter alcoholic taste of his lips. I pushed Dan down onto the floor, still not breaking the kiss. He didn't fight back. No, not at all. In fact, he opened his mouth to allow me to slide my tongue in. When I broke away to take a breath, Dan was panting hard. He giggled, staring up at me.

"You got some pretty hair." Dan whispered. I nodded, smiling before moving my head back towards him, kissing and nipping at his cheek and neck. Dan convulsed with every bite to his neck, writhing underneath me and moaning. "Ohhh my god Anthony-" Dan squealed as I bit him particularly hard. As I did, he bucked his hips upwards. I raised an eyebrow, smirking at Dan.

"We're a little excited, aren't we?" Dan smiled and looked to the side, as though he had just forgotten the situation and was daydreaming. I suddenly grabbed the sides of his head, forcing him to face me and kissing him once more, forcing my tongue into every crevice of his mouth. I let go of his head to grab his hands, holding them down against the rug. It wasn't as though he was fighting against me; being in control was almost a reflex for me by now. I let go of Dan and sat up, getting off his stomach. I broke away from his glazed stare, running my hands across his chest. I caught sight of Dan's hard cock out of the corner of my eye; his shirt was no longer covering it. I grinned and moved my position to sit beside his waist. Dan watched me, biting his lip. I leaned down, licking the inside of Dan's thigh. He nodded in anticipation as I licked the opposite thigh. I sat back up, spreading Dan's legs to sit in between them. I put my hand on Dan, wrapping my fingers around his dick. He was propped up on his elbows, watching me through slit eyes. I slowly moved me hand, watching Dan's expression the entire time. He looks really damn hot, his head falling back in a moan as his hips lifted ever so little into the air. I made up my mind and dived forward, wrapping my lips around Dan's length and using my hands to stimulate whatever I didn't get into my mouth. I bobbed up and down, listening to Dan's heightening moans.

"Aannthonyyy..." Dan moaned loudly before thrusting up and making me gag. I laughed, his dick still inside my mouth. I could hear Dan's high screech of pleasure; he was loving this so much, I'm surprised he didn't want this earlier. It's really too bad that I had to get him drunk to do get him to let me fuck him. I looked up at Dan before placing my hands on his hips to steady him. I slowly lowered my mouth down, down down until I had his entire dick down my mouth. I swallowed, remembering how much Ian loved it when I did that. Dan cried out, trying to buck his hips up. I laughed and sat up, slowly rubbing his penis to keep stimulating him.

"Please Anthony-" Dan whined, his hips thrusting into my hand.

"I love your accent, it's so damn hot." I grabbed the bottom of Dan's shirt and pulled it off him, immediately attacking his nipples. As I sucked and nipped at the little erect mounts on his chest, I discretely rubbed my pant leg against his dick. Dan moaned, arching his back and moving his hips into my knee. My own erection was starting to get uncomfortable in my pants, so I quickly unbuttoned and zipped down my fly. Not even bothering to take my pants off, I moved the cloth of my boxers aside, letting my cock out. I ran my hand up and down my half hard dick, still sucking on Dan's nipples. Then, I stopped using my hand and moved my hips down, 'accidentally' brushing my cock against Dan's. I let out a little moan of relief.

"Dan, I wanna be inside you so bad..."

"Fuck meeee!" Dan moaned as I rubbed against him a second time.

"Pleasurably." I balanced myself on one hand and forced the other one at Dan's mouth. "Suck." Dan obliged, taking my fingers in his mouth and moaning as he did, just trying to tease me. I removed my fingers from his mouth and sat back, spreading Dan's legs. "Are you ready for this?" Dan nodded, so quick that it looked almost comical. Using one hand to spread his cheeks, I swirled my index finger in circles around Dan's entrance before forcing my finger in past the tight ring of muscle. Dan winced. I leaned forward to kiss his stomach before forcing a second finger inside, listening to Dan's whinny of pain.

"I'm sorry... It'll get better soon, I promise." I hummed, thrusting my two fingers in and out.

"How would you know? Have you ever bottomed?" Dan said between laboured breaths.

"Actually, yeah." I whispered, scissoring my fingers apart from each other. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can I continue?" I asked permission for a third finger. Dan nodded stiffly. I shoved my third finger inside, feeling Dan's tight ass clench down on my hand.

"Ah-Ow!" Dan exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably. I shushed him, pushing my fingers in and out until he was comfortable with it. "Can you fuck me now? Dan moaned, clearly used to the feeling of my hand inside him.

"Yeah, I just need-" Ian was already beside me with a condom in his hand, grinning. I took the condom from him, ripping off the package and sliding it onto my hard dick. I spit onto the hand that wasn't inside Dan and spread my saliva over my cock.

"Can I help?" Ian asked quietly. I nodded, smiling.

"You can always help, babe." I reassured him, winking. Ian dove down, taking my plastic-covered penis in his mouth and lubricating it. "Thank youuu!" I got him to sit back up as I kissed him, hard. At the same time, I pulled my fingers out of Dan and quickly replaced them with something much better, at least in my opinion. I pressed into Dan, freezing in place to let him adjust to my dick. As much as I wanted to beat the fucking brains out of Dan, I didn't want to hurt him _too _bad.

"You good?"

"Fuck me already, goddamnit."

* * *

**omg cliffhanger**

**GUISE I'M SAWRRYYY D:**

**I'll try not to take four years to upload chapter 10.**

**Please don't hate me?**

**ALSO thank you everyone for all your heartwarming reviews (and reminders to upload. I know, I'm a horrible piece of shit :P)**

**I love you guys^_^**

**'NOTHER THING: I realized this after watching Dan's Apartment Tour like a month ago but I kept on forgetting to talk about it. Anywhoos, when I wrote this I had Dan and Phil's MANCHESTER apartment in mind, not their London one (OMFG DO THEY LIVE IN A FUCKING CASTLE OR SMNT? SO MANY STAIRS) so yeah.**

**ONE LAST THINGY THAT I WANNA TALK ABOUT: My really close friend, under the pen name ChocoRamona started writing her first fanfic recently. It's a PewDieCry: If any of you guys are into that (or even if ur not!) go check it out and give her some love! **

**HUGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	10. Chapter 10

**I guess I have some explaining to do?**

**Do you guys want excuses? Four hour swimming lessons on weekends (I like writing on weekends...), a trip to America, Badminton practice 3 times a week, dance right after badminton once a week and again on Sundays, a big math project, a big History test, school in general, dealing with the fact that my best friend of 7 years is moving away in two months (and sleepovers/movie nights with her every Saturday night to make up for that).**

**I'm sossosososo sorry about the wait.**

**Enjoy (insert less than three here, cuz this site won't let me.)**

**_Chapter 10_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I had my eyes closed, as not wearing contacts or glasses made my head hurt. I listened to the noises outside the closed bedroom door; murmured talking, the front door closing and glasses clinging. All of a sudden, a very loud buzzing filled my ears. My eyes snapped open, and it took me a little while to realize it was Dan's phone on the table. He'd been getting a lot of texts and phone calls recently- look who's popular?

I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of a glass breaking. I jumped up in bed at the sound, hoping no one was hurt. I could hear Dan laughing. He didn't sound like himself- his laugh was at a higher pitch than normal. I could hear Ian speaking to him in a hushed voice, but Dan just laughed and began to sing. What in the world?

The voices hushed down, with Dan occasionally saying something loudly.

Suddenly- I could hear the distinct sound of knuckles on wood. The knocking person was let into the flat, and was greeted with cheerful voices. I could hear the hums of people speaking, but it was impossible to understand them through the closed door. I strained to comprehend their words, to no avail.

The hums and quiet talking changed- they weren't words anymore. I couldn't really place what it sounded like.

"Anthonyy!" I could hear Dan's voice clearly. What was going on?

There were a few minutes of quiet, with some hushed murmuring and the odd noises. Then-

"Fuck meee!" Dan's moan was abnormally loud. My body went cold when I realized what was going on outside the room. They were having sex.

I guess it's better than Dan raping me.

* * *

Dan and Anthony got louder and louder as the minutes passed by. Dan was moaning and crying out profanities like a slut, and his American counterpart was moaning and grunting _very _loudly. I felt invasive, listening in to what was going on a room away. But how could I ignore it? I was _tied_ down, there was no way for me _not_ to stay and listen. My mind began to get off topic, somehow wandering on subjects other than the sex going on in my flat. When I snapped back into the present time, something was off- the apartment was dead silent.

Until the doorknob turned.

* * *

Ian stumbled in first, topless. He pressed up against the wall as Anthony followed in, his arm wrapped around Dan's shoulder. While Anthony was pretty much fully dressed except for his unzipped pants hanging off his hips, Dan was stark naked. My flatmate tripped as he walked in, staggering to the bed. I slunk lower under the covers. He leaned over me, one hand placed right beside my head to steady himself. Though I couldn't see very well, Dan's smiling face was clear. He laughed loudly, the sour scent of alcohol invading my nose. _That _would explain his odd behavior.

"Phiiiil, babe." he kissed my cheek, still laughing. He left a little bit of dribble on my face, making me flinch. "You have _no_ idea how much fun we're gonna have nowww!" Dan sang as he jumped onto the bed, colliding with my hip. I looked to the side to see a blurry Anthony's face pressed to Ian's. They broke from their embrace after a long while, coming over to the bed to join us. Dan giggled and ripped the blanket off me, revealing my naked body. I shivered at the cold, but didn't even try to shield myself from him. What was the point? It didn't matter how much I tried to stop him. Dan would always win.

Dan fell forwards, kissing me. I submitted to his forced actions. What could I do to stop him? I was fucking handcuffed.

"Wait." Anthony pulled on Dan's arm, making him get his face off me. I breathed heavily as Dan turned to the American boy.

"Whaaat?" Dan moaned, clearly disappointed

"Let me... decide who does what. There's a lot of us, ya know?" Dan nodded, sliding off my torso to sit on the bed cross legged. Anthony climbed up onto the bed, gesturing at Ian to follow him. I felt the bed creak under the new added weight. "Just a second..." Anthony reached to the bedside table to grab something, before he froze. "What's this?" Anthony brought the plastic bag with the white cloth inside it into my view. Dan didn't respond to Anthony's question. He was about to open it, when I interrupted.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"It's chloroform!" Dan's voice was a tad too cheerful.

"_What?!_" Anthony's jaw dropped as he looked at the bag in shock. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it! It was pretty simple. The Internet taught me." Dan giggled, the alcohol still controlling his actions and words.

"Do you know how _fucking dangerous _this stuff is?" Dan laughed and shook his head. Anthony was not amused, turning to me. "Did he use this on you?" I nodded slowly.

"Twice." I whispered, focusing hard to see Anthony's expression. His eyes widened and he put the bag back down on the bedside table.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You." Anthony's hand whipped around, slapping Dan across the face. "You could have killed him! This was _not _part of the plan!"My heart stopped for a moment when I comprehended what Anthony had said. I could have _died._

"Calm down, Ant." Dan murmured happily.

"Don't call him that." it was the first time that I heard Ian talk throughout the entire ordeal. Anthony acknowledged what Ian said, nodding.

"Remember who is the one who got you here, Dan." Anthony gestured at me, lying naked and exposed for Dan. Dan nodded, smiling. He leaned forwards and kissed Anthony sloppily.

"Thanks for that." Dan whispered. Anthony nodded. Then he turned to face me.

"I think we should return to our original plan?" Anthony suggested, looking at Ian. The submissive man nodded, and Anthony reached once again to the bedside table, this time picking up the blindfold from when all this started. It seems like ages ago.

Anthony turned to me, grinning. He easily slid the familiar cloth over my already (practically) blind eyes.

* * *

It took them no time to get started. My legs were tied up, spread apart and bent at the knees. I lay on my back, open for assault. I had somebody cock up my arse- I think it's Dan, based on what he was saying. Someone else had their mouth wrapped around my own dick. I think it might be Ian, as I couldn't hear him saying anything. Judging by his body jerking forwards and back, he had someone- Anthony pounding him from behind. It wasn't that horrible at first- apart from the fact that I was having a fourway with three other guys. But when Anthony went to get his bag of surprises, things took a turn for the worse. My nipples ached from the clamps that squeezed down on them. I had red marks across my chest and stomach from the flogger, which was still in Dan's hands. Anthony was also doing something painful to Ian- he was biting me every couple minutes, making my length throb with pain. And Dan- Dan didn't use any lube. Or spit. Nothing. I could be bleeding, for all we know.

I could feel Dan become undone as his thrusts turned more erratic and messy. As much as a tried to suppress it, I couldn't help the moans climbing from the back of my throat.

"Cunt, be quiet!" Dan cried out, hitting me once more. I flinched, biting down on my lip until I tasted blood. He brought the flogger down on me once more, for the fun of it. I couldn't restrain the cry of pain that flew out of my mouth. The onslaught of beating didn't seem to stop.

Until the fisting began.

* * *

The blood began to rush to my head. I didn't even try to lift myself off of Anthony's shoulder. He tossed me down, and I hit the hard ground. There was a rug below me- I was in the living room. Someone's warm hands clicked my handcuff to something; probably the coffee table leg, or perhaps the couch.

Hands were all over me- my face, hair, torso, my stomach, my legs, my arms, my ass, my cock. Mostly my cock.

I would like to say I hated it.

I would like to say it was horrible.

It hurt, don't get me wrong.

But... after six orgasms, I can't say it was the worst experience in my life.

* * *

**I really hope that this made up for my long long long long long hiatus.**

**Please don't hate me guys,**

**I love you.**

**I'm trying now to write a bit in advance, so I MIGHT be able to get the next chapter up a week from now. I have no promises, though. **

**Review, follow and favourite? It will make me happy. **

**Thank you, guys. You're the bestestttt.**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	11. Chapter 11

**__****Look who finished a chapter in time to upload on a WEDNESDAY?**

**I'm hoping this makes up for my 2+ weeks of inactivity.**

**ENJOYY!**

**_Chapter 11_**

**PJ's P.O.V.**

I took another sip of my water, fiddling with the phone in my hand. They weren't responding.

I've called their phones at least five times. I try calling again.

They don't answer.

It's been at least three and a half hours since the short talk Dan and I had on the phone earlier. I could tell something was off. If only Phil would answer his phone, or the dozens of texts I sent him... I'd be able to figure out what's going on. Chris spun on his rolling chair, exhaling loudly and nearly knocking over the tripod that was set up near him.

"Dude, calm down. I'm sure they're fine."

"No. They haven't posted any videos, haven't tweeted, posted on Facebook, reblogged... Dan's supposed to start his live show any minute, and he hasn't come on yet." I glanced at my laptop, sitting open on the bed out of the shot and open to the muted live stream with a girl talking where Dan's face should be.

"Dan's always late."

"That's not the point! Something is wrong!" Chris got out of his chair, passing by the paused camera and sat beside me.

"How about this? We'll give them forty minutes. If they don't tweet, post anything, or come online then we'll go to their flat. Will that make you feel better?" he through his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into a reassuring hug. I smiled grimly, nodding.

"I'm sorry that I'm wrecking our sleepover. I came here and you've been planning this and now I'm going into your filming time..."

"It's _fine_! I'm getting to spend it with my best friend in the _entire world_, and maybe also with my other two best friends." Chris winked at me before leaping off the bed, grabbing his laptop in the process. "Now that you've calmed down... can we finish filming?"

* * *

Chris leaned forward from his position to turn off the camera. "And that's a day! We're done." he smiled at me, getting up to fold up the tripod. I looked at the time. There was fifteen minutes left until we were going to check on Dan and Phil. "Are you hungry?" Chris waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze. I nodded, smiling. "Have a Sensation." Chris tossed the black bag at me. I laughed, popping it open and starting to eat.

"It's quite nice."

"Would you like some tea with it?" Chris stuck out his tongue at me and then pretended to vomit into his own teacup, which by now was cold from sitting through the entire filming session.

"Um, no. I'm ok. But thanks." I made a face and continued eating. "How long would it take us to get to Dan and Phil's flat?"

"About twenty minutes on the tube."

"So shouldn't we head out now?"

"No, I said we wait forty minutes and _then_ we go." Chris stuck out his tongue at me and slid the tripod into its case. "What do you want to do for fifteen minutes?"

"You could start editing your video..."

"Nope. We're leaving early." Chris grinned, putting the tripod down and placing the camera back into its bag.

"Wait, let me check on them one last time." I ran to the laptop, easily clicking through the already opened tabs- Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, YouNow, even our private emails. Nothing from Dan and Phil.

"No sign of them. Let's go." I said dejectedly as I closed the laptop. I got up, grabbing my phone and checking it for texts before stuffing it into my tight skinny jeans pocket. Chris grabbed another bag of Sensations for the trip, and we heading outside in our jackets to walk to the tube.

* * *

"C'mon, PJ. Let's go grab some coffee before we go to the flat." Chris eyed the Starbucks at across the street from the tube exit longingly.

"No! We have to go check on Dan and Phil!"

"We'll bring some for them."

"No! I don't even like coffee."

"You can get tea, duh."

"They're about to close, anyways." I checked the time on my phone, seeing that it was nine thirty. We're lucky it was alocation that was open later than nine. "we're going to Dan and Phil's. And it's late, why do you want coffee now?"

"I'll buy you garlic bread for your trip back home. And it is _always _the right time for coffee," Chris winked at me, throwing his arm across my shoulder to pull me closer. I finally gave in, nodding.

"Ok, fine." we crossed the street and went inside the warm coffee shop, being hit by the aroma of ground coffee beans. We got in line and ordered our drinks (and Chris' muffin because he _had _to have one), and then settled into a comfy booth. I drank my tea quickly, nearly burning my tongue and throat. Chris laughed at my pained expression, sipping his coffee daintily and _ever so _slowly. Why can't he hurry up? I placed my empty cup in front of myself, watching Chris drink. I nabbed his muffin, taking a small bite.

"Hey! That's _mine!_" Chris squealed as he grabbed the muffin away from me.

"I'm sorry! If you won't hurry up, I'll steal it _all _of it." I threatened quietly, slowly moving my hand back to the muffin. Chris batted my hand away.

"No, it's mine! Why are you so stressed?"

"I'm just really worried about Dan and Phil." I looked down at the empty cup in front of me, staring at the ring of dried tea at the bottom of it.

"Calm down, I'm sure that they're fine." Chris smiled at me reassuringly and broke off a piece of his muffin, dipping it into his coffee. I stood up, moving to get out of the booth. Chris blocked my exit, so I ended up on his lap as I tried to escape. "Hey, where are you going?" Chris watched my movements with confusion.

"I'm going to get drinks for Dan and Phil, and some cookies too." I spun away, walking to the cashier. Chris laughed, going back to his coffee. There was a short line to order despite that it was nearly closing time, so I stood patiently with my hands in my pockets and staring at the ceiling. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see an elderly woman smiling up at me.

"Is that your boyfriend over there?" the old lady asked. Her bony hand gestured at Chris, sitting in the booth and drawing pictures in the foam of his coffee. She must have seen me sitting on Chris's lap.

"What, Chris? No, we aren't dating."

"You two look quite cute together." the lady smiled, her eyes shining.

"Thank you, but we're not dating." I reassured her, turning back towards the cashier and noticing that I was holding up the line. I rushed forward to make my order. "Can I have two chocolate chip cookies and two Grande coffees to go, milk and sweetener on the side?" the guy behind the cashier nodded, pressing things on his computer. I paid and moved to the side to wait for my order as the old woman approached the cashier to order a tea. After I got the coffee tray and bag of cookies, I turned to leave. The old lady caught my attention, grabbing my arm.

"Have fun with Chris." she winked at me and let go of my forearm. I started walking away, looking over my shoulder to tell her once more that we weren't dating. I got back to the booth, sinking down besides Chris.

"Who aren't ya dating?" he smiled up at me, still working at his coffee. He must have heard my final words with the odd woman.

"There was an old lady who thinks we're dating."

"What?! That silly old woman. We're not dating." Chris laughed. "I wonder why she thought that?"

"She must have gotten a really homosexual vibe from you!" I winked at Chris, dodging his sudden punch to me.

"Who are you trying to convince? I'm as straight as _fuck_!" Chris exclaimed in an American accent, downing the last of his coffee as though it was a shot and slamming his cup down. I jumped at the loud bang it made, and I could see a few heads turn to us.

"Finally! Let's go." I got up, grabbing Chris's wrist to get him to follow me. With the coffees and cookies in one hand and Chris in the other, I left the store. We speed-walked the four block trek to Dan and Phil's flat. When we arrived to their building, we rode up the elevator. After making fun of the elevator lady's voice, we stopped at the eighteenth floor and walked out. I marched straight to their door, knocking hard. Dan and Phil sure had some explaining to do, not responding to my texts and calls.

No response.

I knocked again, before I heard something odd. I paused, turning to Chris.

"Did you hear that?" Chris nodded, and we both pressed our ears closer to the door to try to listen. The sound came again, but louder- this time I recognized Phil's voice immediately. His garbled scream was audible through the thick wood. "Oh my god. What's going on in there?"

"I have no idea." Chris's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Phil screamed again, followed by another voice- but I didn't recognize it. "Who was _that_?" Chris was just as confused as I was.

"We need to get in there. Don't they have a spare key somewhere or something?" I looked around the hall, but there weren't any plant pots to hide keys in.

"Oh, yeah! They do!" Chris reached up and felt along the door frame, before his hand brushed the hidden key from the frame to the floor. "They're taller, so they have no problem getting it down." Chris thought aloud as he knelt to pick up the key and handed it to me. For some reason, my hands were shaking nervously. Why was I so afraid? I wiped my clammy hand on my pants before putting the key in and turning it. The door slid open cleanly on its hinges.

* * *

**I hope you liked that.. I've been planning to incorporate Chris and PJ for a while now, hopefully you like the idea!**

**I'm planning to upload the next chapter on Sunday or perhaps Monday, because Sunday is my sister's birthday party and idk if I'll be able to write.**

**Follow, favourite and review? **

**Love you all!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**So, chapter 12 :)**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 12_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I balanced on my shoulders, tears filling my blindfold and streaming down my face. Anthony's foot was planted near my head, where it held his weight. His hands held me steady, my ass high in the air. My legs fell forward, hanging just above my face. The position that I was in reminded me of some yoga move or something. But usually in yoga, you don't have anybody pounding into you from above. Anthony was grunting, bobbing up and down on my arse. The position I was in alone was painful, let alone the sex. Dan was by my head, his dick pressed to my cheek. Every once in a while he'd tap it on my lips, granting himself entrance to my mouth. I let my jaw hang limp while he fucked my face. I wasn't exactly sure where Ian was, but I'm sure he was doing something.

"Move." that was Anthony's signal that he was bored. I was uncuffed and lifted off the floor, and Dan was directed to lie across the couch. I was soon laying over top his body, Dan's arms lifting me slightly into the air so that he could thrust inside me easily. Soon after someone got onto the couch and squatted over me, slowly lowering themselves onto me. It was the first time I was inside someone else's ass. Their butt was hot and tight, but slippery around my cock from all the reapplications of lube. He rose up and down, careful not to sit on me to not squash Dan. Someone else grabbed my legs, forcing me to bend them and plant my feet on the couch. I could hear Dan speak in my ear.

"Lift your ass up, cunt." I obliged, using my feet to hold the weight of my body. Dan's hands relaxed underneath me as he began to move his hips faster. The person on top of me also quickened their speed, dropping themselves down onto me because Dan wasn't supporting all my weight anymore. The person riding me moved around a bit, obviously trying to hit something inside himself. He began to moan quietly, and the voice gave Ian away. I squeaked when Dan hit my prostate, which made his hand fly up and grab my open mouth. With two fingers hooking in my mouth and the rest of his hand on my face, he held my jaw and pushed me up a little higher to give him even more space. It took Dan just a couple more thrusts to get me to bite his fingers and fill Ian with my semen.

As soon as Dan climaxed, our positions were changed once again. I was pushed down to the wooden table, my ass high in the air. At first, no one touched me. I could hear the sounds of something going on without me; someone was moaning, and the slap of skin on skin was unmistakable. I considered getting up to try to make a break for it, but I knew I couldn't get anywhere in my blinded and weakened state. Then, I was grabbed by the hair and yanked off the table, my head forced down onto someone's cock. I was gagging, making horrible noises as I dribbled all over them. Dan, Ian and Anthony's heated moans and my gagging filled the room. When I first heard the knocking, I didn't believe that I was actually hearing it. Surely, it must be my imagination. As my head was forced lower down and someone touched my butt, I heard it again. I can't be imagining it now, can I?

The person holding my head pulled me off and let my head drop, falling to the rug. My hips were lifted off the air and once again, someone slammed into me. The unexpected assault made me cry out loudly. The flogger met with my back, making my second scream a little noisier.

"Bitch, stop whining." Dan growled as the flogger met my back, bringing up blood. My cheek rubbed up against the rug, burning. My tears soaked through my blindfold, making it warm and sticky. Then, I heard a new sound- a click, and then the distinct squeak of a door sliding on its hinges.

Oh my god.

Someone's here.

Someone can _help_ me.

"Oh my," PJ's voice was clearly audible, as my assailants went silent as soon as the door opened. "What..." PJ trailed off, too shocked for words. It sounded like he dropped something- a paper bag, perhaps.

"The hell." Chris finished for PJ. I slowly lifted my head in their direction, shaking from the overwhelming thought that I could be _saved_.

"Help." I whispered the words, but they seemed to echo in the silent room.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

Phil was lying across the floor, naked. Dan and... was that Smosh? They were sitting around him just as naked and staring at us in horror. As soon as Phil said the word, I walked towards him slowly. My brain spun as I tried to comprehend what had been going on when we walked in. I couldn't even understand. What.

I knelt down, trying to ignore the three naked men just feet away from me. PJ had followed me, and stood behind me. Phil's head was tilted to the side, his hair ruffled and the blindfold on his face soaking wet. I carefully undid it, the cloth sticking to his sweaty skin. He blinked against the light, tears still dripping from his eyes. I looked down his body, avoiding his... private parts, taking note of the red welts and bruises on his body. Phil flopped over and began to sit up, which set something off in Dan and who seemed to be Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. My brain was still reeling at the fact that they were here. All three of them began to back away. I quickly realized how important it was to get Phil out of here. I gave Phil a reassuring smile as I helped him stand up. I slowly walked with Phil to his bedroom, to help him get dressed. I could hear PJ screaming in the other room, yelling at the top of his lungs at the trio.

I took Phil to the washroom, watching him carefully. He turned on the tap, slowly rinsing his face. He turned to me, shaking. I rushed over to help steady him. Grabbing a towel, I wet it in the water and began to slowly sponge off Phil, trying to relieve him of the sickly sweaty sheen his skin had. Leaning against the counter, Phil took the towel from my hands and took over.

"I'll go get you some clothes." I explained to Phil my plan, making sure he understood me. He didn't respond, staring at himself in the mirror. I carefully closed the door behind me, ignoring the voices down the hall. I opened the door to Phil's room, noting how neat it was. I retrieved Phil's warm-looking green sweater, a t-shirt, underwear, mismatched socks and skinny jeans. I placed the clothes on the bed and went to his closet to find a backpack. I began to stuff the bag with Phil's clothing. I tried to work as quickly as I could, hating the thought of Phil all alone. I zipped the bag up and slung it over my shoulder, grabbing the pile of clothing from the bed and rushing back to the washroom. Phil was still in the exact state as before, staring at himself in the mirror. I placed the clothes on the counter besides him, and slowly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Phil, you have to get dressed." Phil jumped, eyes turning wide. I quickly took a step back, trying to read Phil's panicked expression.

"Don't look at me." he whispered the words, so quietly I could hardly hear him. I obliged, turning away. After a while the shuffling of cloth stopped, so I snuck a peek to see Phil hunched over the sink. I slowly approached him, unsure what to expect. His hair fell in front of his eyes, making it impossible to see his face.

"Phil... you're gonna come to my flat. I've got your clothing; I'm not letting you stay here with them."

"No- please! Don't!" Phil started to panic at the suggestion of abandoning him, his eyes widening as turned towards me sharply. I grabbed his arm, holding him steady. "Please don't leave me here."

"Never." I leaned forward to grab Phil's toothbrush, sliding it into the backpack.

"I need my glasses. I can't see." Phil spoke quietly as I finished packing.

"Where are they?" Phil thought for a second before responding to my question.

"D-Dan's room."

"I'll go get them."

"No! Don't leave me alone!"

"But you can't go without your glasses." Phil looked away, thinking hard.

"Ok. I'll go with you to his room." Phil closed his eyes for a lengthened time, as though preparing himself. I clasped his hand, walking with him out into the hall. Out of the corner of my eye I could see PJ's reddened face as he yelled profanities at Dan. I quickly led Phil to Dan's bedroom. When I opened the door, the first thing that I noticed was the smell. It hit me like a wave; the smell of sweat and sex, and slightly of air refresher. I tried not to pay too much attention to the room- the loop installed into the wall, the stained and crumpled sheets, the used condoms and _toys_ strewn across the floor... I marched straight to the desk, plucking up Phil's glasses. I didn't give them to him, not wanting him to see the state of the room. I took him back into the hall, unfolding the glasses and handing them to Phil. His face lost the strained, squinting look he had. We stood there for a few quiet moments, listening to the conversation in the next room.

"Did he give you permission? Did he want you to do that?" PJ paused, waiting for a response. Dan mumbled something. "I didn't hear you. _Did he want it_?"

"No." Dan's voice sounded broken. I grabbed Phil's hand.

"Let's get out of here." I led Phil back to the living room. He was staring at the floor. Everyone turned to us when we walked in.

"PJ, we're going."

"Just a second." PJ responded, before rushing forward and punching Dan in the face, hard. Dan stumbled backwards, clutching the right side of his face. I rushed to the door, helping Phil get his shoes on. Luckily, PJ didn't soak them when he dropped the coffees. I picked up the cookies, broken but still in the bag. Opening the door, PJ joined us and we left.

* * *

**Phil's been saveeddd!**

**Okay, so as you guys can probably guess now, I'm getting close to the end of this fic.**

**Don't worry, there's plenty of chapters left.**

**Its just that, I've been toying around with an idea for a while now, and I wanted to know your opinion on it.**

**No, I'm not telling you the idea :P but, thing is, if I do decide to go on with this idea, either this will turn into a 30-chapter fic, or I'll start writing a triquel.**

**Are you guys actually interested in sitting through that much? Or would you prefer I end it at around chapter 15-17, sort of like in I'm Dan's? **

**I'd love to hear from you guys!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know, I said I'll be updating more often... two and a half weeks ago :/**

**Good news is, school's almost over! I'll explain about my future plans for updates at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

**Chris' P.O.V.**

"We're calling the police." PJ said the words as soon as we closed the door behind us. Phil suddenly straightened, spinning around to face PJ. He started shaking his head.

"No, you can't."

"What are you talking about? Dan _raped_ you, Phil. Sexual assault." PJ's voice went down to a whisper. I could see Phil biting his lip.

"But- you can't. You won't. Please don't." his eyes shone, threatening tears. PJ frowned, clearly confused and disturbed from Phil's request.

"Then- can we at least take you to the hospital? You've been hurt..." PJ suggested, meeting my gaze over Phil's shoulder to try to get me to help. Phil didn't respond, and stared at the ground. I cautiously grasped his shoulder and turned him, leading him to the elevator. Nobody spoke on the ride down. Phil just stared at his feet, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Please, Phil. Let us help you." I tried to get through to Phil. Eventually, he looked up at me.

"The hospital will suspect something, though. So we can't go." Phil quickly looked away, obviously fighting away tears.

"But- you need medical help, Phil." I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to understand my friend's thoughts. He reacted suddenly, twisting around to bat my hand away.

"No! We can't go!" his shout seemed to echo in the small space. Phil blinked, before stumbling forwards into my arms. I slowly rubbed his back as my best friend cried into my shoulder. The elevator stopped at the main floor, but I didn't have the heart to make Phil move. He simply cried into my shoulder, staining it with tears. After a few moments the doors closed, leaving us inside. I just leaned back and squished Phil's bag against the wall, holding Phil and meeting PJ's glances from across the elevator. After a while, Phil's ragged sobs turned into hiccups. He straightened, looking around and rubbing the condensation away from his glasses.

"We aren't going to the hospital. We aren't going to the police." he said the words quietly, sniffing and hiccupping. PJ looked like he was about to protest, before I interrupted him.

"No, we're not. We're going to take a cab to my flat, and you are going to get some rest." I gave PJ a warning look, before throwing my arm over Phil's shoulder to lead him out of the elevator. Luckily, there was no one outside waiting to use it. We walked to the front door, and PJ dialed a number to call a taxi, as there wouldn't be many wandering around at this time of night here. I dropped Phil's bag of clothes onto the floor and sat down with Phil on a bench just inside the building, watching the clear glass doors for the familiar black taxi to show up. I glanced at Phil beside me, staring at his knotted fingers on his lap. I wanted to try to reassure him, to tell him that everything's fine. But I knew that nothing I could say could get him out of this state.

We sat in silence, until the taxi pulled up. I picked the bag back up and held the door open for Phil. PJ walked down to the cab, opening the door to let Phil get inside. Phil slowly went down the steps and entered the taxi, and I was just a footstep behind him. I buckled myself in as PJ slid inside next to me and closed the door. I could feel Phil and PJ's hips digging into my own from the lack of space in the taxi. The cab driver glanced at us in his rear-view mirror before looking away, picking up his GPS.

"Where ya' off ta'?" I said my address clearly and slowly for the taxi driver before leaning forward, thanking him and sliding the little window between him and us closed. The car began to drive, leaving Dan and Phil's apartment building far behind. Phil, wedged between the door and me, was staring out the window blankly. I had Phil's bag on my lap, and I was playing with the straps and occasionally glancing at Phil.

We finally arrived at my apartment, and PJ opened the door to allow us to spill out. PJ took Phil's backpack from me as I lead Phil upstairs to my flat and unlocked the door. As soon as we stepped inside, Phil drifted to the couch and sat down. He was visibly beaten down, and had black circles under his eyes. I walked over to him and half led, half carried Phil to my bedroom. I made him sit down as I took off his shoes. As soon as I did, Phil crawled under the covers- clothes and all. He was out cold in seconds. I smiled lightly at the curled up position Phil was in before heading out the door and closing it softly behind me. PJ was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a fresh cup of tea in his hands. He looked up at me, and I realized that PJ was nearly as exhausted as Phil was. I walked towards him, sliding off my jacket. I threw it at the couch and poured myself a mug of tea. Leaning on the counter beside PJ, I stared out the window that was at the opposite end of my kitchen. We didn't speak for a long while, just sipping our tea.

"Today was... wow. I did not expect that from Dan." I was the first to break the silence. PJ twisted his shoulders to face me.

"Didn't expect would be an understatement. That was horrible. I'm not sure why Phil doesn't want us to call the police, or at least take him to the hospital..." PJ's eyes shifted back to his mug.

"I don't understand it either. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow about it..."

"We should call the police. Like, right now. I bet Dan's already cleared out of the flat, and is leaving the country now. He's such a coward, running away. But the police need to catch him sooner than later."

"Dan's not like that."

"Then what is Dan like? Because before tonight, I didn't think he was gay. Or that he's a _rapist_." I exhaled loudly at PJ's snappy response, looking into my empty mug.

"You know what I mean. Dan won't try to escape, he's not really the kind to plan ahead that much."

"Well, what about the other two guys? Who were they, anyways? I could've sworn they were Smosh, but that wouldn't make sense. They have girlfriends, and they live in America." PJ also finished his tea, and placed his mug in the sink.

"I also thought that! And I think I heard one of them speak in an American accent."

"Well no matter who they are, I'm sure that they're already on a flight back to wherever they come from. We need to call the police, so they can catch Dan and those people before it's too late." PJ looked at me expectantly.

"No, PJ. Phil's been so much. The least we can do is listen to his wishes." I turned away, putting my cup beside PJ's in the sink. After that I left the kitchen, leaving PJ staring at my back. I made my way to the closet and found the two sleeping bags that were stored there.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this (wayyy too late) chapter! **

**As well as with writing, I've hardly had any time last week and most of this week to respond to all of your beautiful reviews, as well as to follows, favourites and PM's. I've caught up on the PM's a few days ago, but I haven't gotten the chance to go through all the emails I have about reviews/follows/favourites to respond and thank you guys personally. So, for now, a HUGE thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review, follow or favourite this fic, as well as 'I'm Dan's'. Expect a PM soon ;)**

**My school year ends next Thursday. Between now and then, I'm gonna have 10 people in my house for the weekend and then my graduation. I'll try my best to upload something around Tuesday-Thursday, but I can't promise anything. **

**Until next time ;)**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	14. Chapter 14

**HAI guys! Happy (last day of) Pride Week! School's finally over! It's summer time! Yay!**

**I'll explain a bit more about my schedule for writing this summer at the end of this chapter :) **

**_Chapter 14_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I felt sore all over. I was awake, but didn't want to make the effort to roll over and open my eyes. I just lay under the blanket, trying to make myself fall back asleep. But it was difficult. Something was different; my mattress wasn't as squishy as it normally is or something. When my body refused to go unconscious, I finally opened my eyes. Blinking a few times, I realized that I was right about the mattress not being my own. Somehow, I had gotten to Chris' bed. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, which was bright from the strong light that came through the window. How did I get here? I don't remember going to sleep over at Chris... oh.

The memories crashed down over me like a wave. I didn't want to remember any more, but my brain just liked to torture me. I burrowed deeper under Chris' covers, breathing in the unfamiliar detergent. My cheeks were wet before I realized I was crying. Why did Dan do it? Our friendship will never be the same.

Half an hour later, I pushed off Chris' duvet and sat up. I turned slowly, wincing at the sharp pains that ran through me. After placing my feet on the ground, I stood up and walked to the washroom. My reflection startled me. I was deathly pale, and there was a yellowish bruise on my cheek. I was wearing my green sweater, wrinkled from sleeping in it all night. I made a feeble attempt to fix my messed up hair, before turning on the tap to wash my face.

After I finished in the bathroom, I left Chris' room with the bed still messy and bathed in sunlight. I limped down the hall, looking for Chris. In the living room, PJ was sitting cross-legged on Chris' couch with a laptop on his lap. He didn't notice me at first- he had ear buds in his ears, so no doubt he couldn't hear my entrance. I walked to the armchair that was beside the couch and sat down. PJ looked up, as my movements probably caught his attention. His eyes lit up, and he pulled out his ear buds.

"Phil! You're up!" removing the laptop from his lap, PJ slid across the couch to sit close to where I was. I nodded absentmindedly. "Did you sleep well?" PJ's concerned voice made me uncomfortable. I shook my head, staring at the wall across from me. "Really? You slept like, sixteen hours."

"What?" when I spoke, my voice cracked. I swallowed, trying to stop the dry feeling in my throat.

"Yeah. It's 3pm. You slept like a log, Phil."

"It didn't feel like it..." I rubbed my sore side, wincing. PJ frowned, watching my actions.

"Are you alright? Do you want to..." I realized what PJ was hinting at before he could finish the sentence.

"No! No hospitals! No doctors." I couldn't let them take me to the hospital. I couldn't let the hospital know about me. Because if they did, then the police will find out. And if the police knew about me, they will find out about _them_... they will find out about Dan.

"I was actually going to suggest taking an Asprin." PJ spoke quietly, though he sounded undisturbed from my outburst. I flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh. Yeah, that's a good idea." I started to get up, but right as I straightened up I felt a sore, throbbing pain in my lower back. but PJ stopped me when he saw my wince a teeny bit. He stood up, gently pushing me back into my seat.

"I'll go get it," PJ called over his shoulder as he walked to Chris' washroom. After he returned with a glass of water and a bottle of pills, I asked him about Chris' absence.

"Where's Chris?"

"He ran to the store to grab a few things a little while before you woke up... he'll be back soon." PJ assured me as he handed me the cup and a tablet. I swallowed the pill, feeling the gross slickness of the pill as it slid down my throat.

"I _hate_ taking pills." I exhaled loudly, handing the cup back to PJ. He laughed, reassuring me that he doesn't like it either. Right as PJ entered the kitchen to put my cup in the sink, the front door opened. Chris stepped inside, balancing several grocery bags in his hands. They were piled so high, they blocked his face. Chris walked to the kitchen, and I could hear him put his grocery bags down. He was hidden right behind the wall, though I could see PJ washing the dishes.

"Hi!" I could hear Chris' cheery voice in the connecting room. You could really hear everything in this flat, from the open-floor plan. "Is Phil up yet?"

"Yeah, you walked right past him." I could see PJ's amused smile. Chris backed up a bit, his eyes widened to the point where he kinda reminded me of the Obsessed Girlfriend, but not as smiley.

"Phil!" Chris dropped the last bag he had left in his hands, running to the couch to make sure I was really there. He leaned down and hugged me, telling me breathlessly how worried he was about my well-being. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so..." every single time they asked me about how I was, it just brought back the horrible memories. Chris' expression softened when he saw that what he had said affected me.

"I'm so, so sorry Phil." Chris kept his eyes on me as he sat down on the couch. PJ walked into the living space, drying his hands with a towel.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." I whispered the words hoarsely, not meeting Chris' gaze. He nodded, a sad frown etched across his face.

"Do you want anything? Tea, perhaps?" PJ said in an attempt to distract me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, tea sounds nice." I gave PJ a grim smile, watching him turn back towards the kitchen to boil water for me.

* * *

"Phil? Do you want to eat anything?" I ignored Chris' voice, staring out the window. I was curled up on the ledge beside one of the large windows in Chris' flat. A thick duvet covered me, and in my hands was my fifth cup of tea. I'm not even sure why I was drinking so much tea... I don't really like it. But PJ insisted on making tea for me, so I didn't refuse. It had begun to rain, and I was watching the little people run around with their umbrellas in an attempt to escape London's never ending wet weather. It was really soothing... stopped me from thinking about bad thoughts.

Shoot.

Every little thing set me off. Chris asked earlier if I wanted pancakes... it reminded me of the Delia Smith Pancakes. An emergency vehicle passed in front of the apartment, and my head immediately decided it was a firetruck, reminding me of Ian's cusses. Chris bought some of my girly shampoo, because he knew I would be here for a while. When I smelled it, I started to cry. I'm not even sure why... but the smell disgusts me now.

Whenever my mind wandered to the topic of Dan, I'd lose it. There were already tears running down my face.

"Phil? I asked if you wanted to eat anything, we've made soup for dinner... oh." Chris came towards me, but when he saw the tears he nodded and left me alone. I turned back to the window, trying to stop crying. But I couldn't. I'm such a wimp. That must be why they picked on me. I can't stand up for myself. I'm too weak. Why don't I visit the gym more often? Then I would have been fit enough to stop Dan. But I don't visit the gym, because I'm too busy with YouTube.

YouTube. That's what started it all. If Dan hadn't become my friend through YouTube, none of this would have happened. Anthony and Ian wouldn't have been involved either. Everything is YouTube's fault.

I silently vowed not to make another video, rubbing my wet face on my blanket in an attempt to dry my tears.

* * *

**Okay first of all, if that happens in real life I would like die. Phil can't just stop making videos D: Like, I understand that he'll stop EVENTUALLY but not now!**

**Secondly, ANTHONYANDKALELAREENGAGEDOMFGTHEY'RESOADORABLE :DDD **

**Thirdly, I've graduated and it's summer time! I'm gonna have more time to write now! In fact... today I was babysitting cuz my parents were at the Pride Parade that we have in our town, and I had no internat... I got the next 4 chapters written! I'm not sure exactly what my uploading schedule will be, but I'm planning to upload chapter 15 on Thursday-ish? Yeah, that sounds about right ^_^**

**I hope you are all having a LOVELY summer-time (or school-time, if you live in the southern hemisphere.. :3)**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hai! Uploading on time, hurray!**

**I've come across a few problems that I'll explain at the end of this chapter. **

**__****Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 15_**

**Chris' P.O.V.**

I sat on the breakfast bar stool, spooning ramen noodles and soup into my mouth. PJ was across from me, also eating his soup. Phil was barely visible over PJ's shoulder, still curled up with his blanket and staring out the window.

"Phil? You sure you don't want soup?" PJ called loudly, not even glancing back. The tall boy didn't respond. He didn't even move. He just continued staring out the window.

"I'm worried about him..." I murmured quietly, so only PJ could hear. He nodded in agreement, eating another spoonful before responding.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be? He was raped by his best friend." I shushed PJ, pointing at Phil. He was very sensitive; anything that we said could hurt him. "Calm down, he can't hear me." PJ ate some more soup, slurping noodles loudly. "But we can't let him mope around all day. He hasn't tweeted, reblogged or posted any videos. His fans are getting worried."

"You can't be serious. You expect Phil to just behave as though nothing has happened and move on with his life?" PJ's blank expression said that he was serious.

"Not like that. He won't be able to move on, I know that. But at least to talk to the fans... give them some sort of warning. Tweet, or something. 'Hey guys, I'm gonna be inactive for a little while, but I'll be back! Also, look at this adorable photo of a kitten surrounded by cupcakes!' anything." PJ put his spoon down as he talked to me.

"I guess so. I'll try to get some food into him later, so I'll talk to him about it." I finished my soup, somewhat dreading when I'm going to have to speak to Phil. Don't get me wrong, I love Phil (as a best friend, of course.). But I knew when I was going to try to rationalize with him something bad was going to happen. He'll ignore me, or freak out and run away. But something will happen.

* * *

"Phil?" I spoke quietly, holding the tray of food in my hands. There was a bowl of ramen noodle soup, some bread, a few of the (now not so fresh) cookies from Starbucks, and a mug of coffee balanced on the tray. I took a few steps towards Phil, hoping he was going to respond. Eventually he looked away from the window, his eyes damp and empty. "I brought you some stuff to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Phil immediately turned back to the window, and went back to ignoring me.

"No, you are. You are going to eat something." I balanced the tray of food on a small table that was a few metres away, dragging it towards Phil. I set the food to face him, and then reached over the table to try to get Phil's attention back. As soon as I touched his shoulder, Phil jumped. His arm flew out, hitting the small, foldable table. It immediately fell on top of me, covering me in searing hot coffee and soup. I let out a small cry of pain, pushing the table back into a standing position. When the food fell the mug and the bowl broke, so the ground around me was littered with glass and noodles. When Phil realized what he had done, he was on his feet.

"I'm sorry Chris! I didn't mean to..." there were tears running down his face as he bent down, trying to pick up the shards of glass.

"No, Phil. Stop it, you're going to hurt yourself." I crouched down next to him, trying to grasp Phil's hands. He was collecting the glass in his hands, little cuts already showing up. "Phil! Stop!" I don't know why, but I found myself crying too. I finally got a good grasp on his hands, and tore the glass away from Phil. I dragged him to a standing position, and lead him away from the scene of the crime. PJ was on top of us soon, guiding Phil away from me.

"I'll take him from here." PJ reassured me as he put an arm over Phil's sobbing form and leading him to the washroom. I nodded, put on a pair of shoes and went back to the window to clean up the mess Phil made. I put the glass shards into a pile on the tray, picking up the clumps of wet noodles. After a while I went into the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean up.

Fifteen minutes later, I was washing my hands of the last remnants of the mess. I was still soaking wet and smelling of coffee, so I got undressed. I didn't bother going to my room to do it, as PJ was comfortable with me. We're not like, attracted to each other or anything like that. It's just, as best friends we're comfortable with each other, ya know?

I left my coffee and soup-soaked clothes on the floor, walking in my boxers across the flat to my bedroom. I passed in front of the washroom, and thankfully the door was closed. I'm not really sure how Phil would have reacted to seeing me in my boxers, after what he'd been through. In my room I got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. After that, I picked up my wet clothes from the kitchen floor and put them directly in the laundry machine. Once the cycle was going, I went to the washroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door, taking in the view before me. There was blood, crumpled tissues and red bits of glass on the counter. Phil was sitting on top of the closed toilet, staring wide eyed at me. PJ was washing off his hands. I walked towards Phil slowly, trying to see his hands. They were bandaged tightly in white gauze, and there was already a red spot on his palm. I didn't realize he cut himself that bad. I leaned down in front of Phil to be at eye-level.

"Phil, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt. I just wanted you to eat something, I didn't intend for that to happen." Phil didn't respond, just stared at me. Eventually, he looked away at his bandaged hands. PJ came over, and got me to stand up.

"Are you ok? You got soaked with hot coffee." PJ's eyebrows furrowed, obviously worried about me. I pulled out of PJ's grasp, not wanting him to pay attention to me.

"I'm fine. Look, Phil's bandages are bleeding through. You shouldn't care about me." When I pulled away from him, PJ's grasp held on my clothing. The cloth rubbed against my stomach, making me wince. My skin on my arms, chest and stomach hurt. I wouldn't admit it to PJ, though. Or to Phil.

Phil saw that I was injured. He held up his hand, catching our attention.

"I'm fine for the time being. Chris, let PJ check you out." when Phil told us what to do, I had to give in. PJ instructed me to take off my shirt so he could see just how badly I was burned. I could see Phil was immediately uncomfortable. He turned to stare at the bathtub in front of him, blocking us out of his view. PJ stood between me and mirror, so I couldn't actually see if I was actually burned badly.

"Chris... do you think we can go to the hospital? You're burned, and Phil needs stitches-"

"No! We can't!" Phil interrupted PJ before I could even bother responding. I took a step around PJ so I could see myself in the mirror.

"The hospital will laugh if we go for my 'burns'." I made quotation marks with my fingers, astounded at how much PJ was blowing up my 'injury'. It really didn't look that bad. "You can bandage me if it really makes you feel better. But Phil, if you need stitches then we need to go to the hospital."

"No, we can't go!" Phil stood up suddenly, tears building up in his eyes. I approached Phil, grasping his shoulders and giving them a little squeeze.

"Phil, we don't have to mention what happened this week. We'll just say that I dropped a tray of food, and you tried to help me clean it up. Simple as that. It's the truth, after all." Phil nodded slowly at my suggestion, calming down.

"Okay. But... can PJ treat your burns first?" Phil spoke quietly, and I felt a little guilty for making him feel bad for me. PJ shrugged at Phil's suggestion.

"As long as you apply pressure to your hand, and promise that you're actually gonna let us take you to the hospital." Phil nodded vigorously, and then PJ gestured me over.

"Chris, you're going to need to get into the shower, to cool down the burns." PJ turned me towards the shower, but as he did I once again caught view of the red, blistering skin in the mirror. I immediately felt horrible; Phil must feel so guilty. But it wasn't his fault; it was me who tried to force him to eat.

After I was in the shower and hidden behind the shower curtain, I slipped off my sweatpants and boxers. I threw them over the curtain, and heard the thump of my clothes landing on the floor.

"Geez, Chris. You don't need to get naked." PJ murmured, sticking his head into the shower. I stuck out my tongue at him, covering myself with my hands. I was oddly undisturbed by PJ seeing me; from all the times we've hung out and had sleepovers, it's not like we haven't seen each other's dicks. Hell, there was that one time... we were drunk and horny retards. To keep the story short, someone's cock was inside someone else's mouth, and we've never talked about it since.

PJ turned on the water, testing the temperature with his hand before turning it to the overhead shower head. I let out a shriek of surprise from the cool water. It wasn't cold, but still; I don't like water that isn't boiling hot. After a little while PJ instructed me to step out of the stream of water, and later back in. I did that for a while, stepping in and out of the cold water. But I could sense that PJ was rushing me, it was in the tone of his voice. He wanted to get Phil to the hospital as soon as we could.

When PJ finally turned off the water, I was shivering. He handed me a towel, and I dried off my hair and (most of) my body. It still really hurt to touch my chest and arms. He gave me my boxers, and I put them on before stepping out of the shower. Phil moved while I was cooling down my burns, and was now sitting on the floor in the corner between the bath tub and the wall. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and he was pressing his hands together as he stared at the toilet across from him. I tried not to worry about him as I allowed PJ to dry off my burned body and quickly apply gauze to my torso and upper arms. Once we were finally done, I redressed as fast as I could. The soft cotton gauze felt nice on my body. PJ rinsed off his hands before rushing to Phil, helping him up. We walked to the door, and while I helped Phil put on his shoes, PJ ran around the house to grab some food and things to bring with us to the hospital. I guess he expected us to be there for a while. Phil and I waited, ready in our shoes and (in Phil's case, borrowed) rain jackets. PJ eventually finished packing up the bag he had, and slipped on his shoes. We went downstairs, hailing down a cab. I usually don't ride in cabs, and here I was, riding in a cab for the second time in the last 24 hours. PJ told the cab driver to get to the nearest hospital, and off we went.

"Wait, Chris," Phil suddenly broke the silence that was in the cab.

"Hmm?"

"I have a bruise on my face, and I look like poo. The hospital is going to ask. We can't go. We need to turn around."

"Phil, they're not going to ask. If they do, just say that you walked into a door, and that you've been up all night watched Buffy Marathons. And don't worry, I'll be right with you the entire time." I tried to reassure Phil as much as I could, hoping he wouldn't panic at the hospital.

"Promise?" Phil's eyes were wide and shiny. I gulped, knowing that I couldn't promise that the hospital would make us leave.

"Promise."

* * *

******I hope you liked that!**

**So, about the problem's that I've had this week...**

**being the internet hog that I am, I (once again) went over my family's internet Data for the month. It will be renewed on the 9th of July, but until then I'm pretty much internet-less, apart from the (very small amount) I have on my phone, and whenever I'm sitting DIRECTLY beside my mom's phone (She's got [slow] unlimited internet as a hotspot...). And, as you can probably expect I'm not comfortable updating on this site with my mom sitting right next to me. This chapter was uploaded at the local library.**

**Fortunately, because of this internet DEPRIVATION (I've been like this for two days, and have five days left... a whole week of no youtube videos, basically D:) I'm having a lot of time to write. I'm putting the next two chapters onto the doc manager today, and will upload them via my phone. **

**So, expect chapter 16 next... Tuesday! Tuesday sounds like a good day, and I don't really think I've ever uploaded on a Tuesday.**

**ALSO: fun fact, that 'tweet' the PJ suggested Phil say is exactly 140 characters! ^_^**

**On another note... There weren't many reviews last chapter... was it not good? **

**Please Review/Follow and Favourite! **

**Love you guys!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Guys! According to my time zone, I'm uploading on time ;) **

**Fortunately our internet came back a scheduled! I have so many videos to watch, you have no idea ;)**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**_Chapter 16_**

**PJ's P.O.V.**

"No! You promised!" Phil was sobbing as the nurse dragged him away from Chris. "I don't wanna be alone!"

We tried to stay together as much as we could, but the hospital's system didn't seem to agree. Chris seemed so broken from Phil's cries, walking quickly after the nurse.

"Please, let me stay with him. I promise I won't be any trouble..."

"Listen, Philips' a grown man. He should be able to go through _stitches_ on his own. I think you can manage that, hun." the nurse spoke harshly to Phil, still pulling him by the arm down the hall. Chris stopped in his tracks, shocked by what the nurse had said. When I heard that, I ran after them.

"Wait! Can I talk with you? Nurse! Nurse, what-ever-your-name-is! Please stop!" the burly woman finally stopped, scowling angrily.

"My name is Becky." the nurse practically growled at me. I nodded solemnly.

"Please, it's just stitches. Phil's kinda... sensitive." I whispered the last words. "Can you please let Chris come with you?" I suddenly had the thought that she'd make me get on my knees and beg to let Chris stay with Phil. The woman exhaled loudly, relieving the gross thought of getting on my knees in front of the foul nurse.

"Ok, fine. Come along, Chris." she waved her arm at Chris, and he ran towards them. Phil calmed down instantly, floating towards Chris and letting Chris hug him. I thanked the nurse. "Yeah, yeah. But you have to stay in the waiting room." Nurse Becky pointed her chin at the rows of sad, uncomfortable-looking seats that were lined up against the wall and were half filled with different types of people. I nodded, watching the trio disappear behind a pair of doors before walking to the chairs and sitting down in an empty seat. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. It immediately started ringing. I jumped a bit at the loud noise, and pressed talk automatically to get it to shut up. During the millisecond before I pressed the button, I saw the name on the screen.

Dan Howell.

But it was too late, I pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"PJ? Thank god."

"What do you want?" I spoke coldly and got up, starting to pace.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you guys all day. You and Chris haven't been answering your texts, and haven't been picking up..." it was true, we've been ignoring him.

"You seriously expect us to want to talk to you? After what you've done?" I was going to continue grilling Dan, but I was interrupted by the hospital's intercom, calling a doctor to someplace.

"PJ? Are you in the hospital?" I refused to answer his question.

"I don't want you to call me or Chris back. Don't text us. And don't you dare come close to Phil. Ever." I hung up. As I did, my phone slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. I cursed, bending down to pick it up. Natural to iPhone, my phone was completely wrecked. The screen was black, and the back was shattered. I swore even louder this time, throwing the phone into my bag in aggravation. A few people looked up from their magazines and phones. The nurse who was seated behind the desk in that waiting room was staring at me, concerned.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I turned to go back to my seat, folding my arms and staring straight ahead. I hate Dan so much. Why did he have to hurt Phil? The Fantastic Foursome will never be the same again. We'll have to rename ourselves to the Terrific Threesome, Dan excluded.

* * *

Time ticked past. I could hear the clock behind the nurse's desk ticking, it being the loudest thing in the room. I'm not really sure how much time passed, as my phone was broken and I didn't want to ask anybody. But it was a long time. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the clock calm my speeding thoughts.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Crash.

A loud noise broke the serenity of the room. It sounded like a door ramming against a wall. Soon there was the sound of footsteps running down the hall. They came from the opposite direction from where Chris, PJ and Nurse Becky left; I didn't bother opening my eyes. I tried my best to ignore the unfriendly noises. The footsteps stopped, and I could hear someone panting.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Phil Lester?"

My eyes shot open. It was Dan.

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V.**

Phil was sitting up in his chair, his hands resting on the table that was placed between him and the doctor. The doctor was busy stitching up the cuts on Phil's hands, and Phil was look at me. I was talking to him, trying to distract him. Occasionally, the doctor would join into our conversation, and so would the nurse. The nurse who was seated in the corner of the room was thankfully not Nurse Becky. Nurse Becky left us with this nurse, Nurse Jessica. She was much nicer. And much prettier.

"So you two make YouTube videos?" Jessica asked after I told Phil about the video I was making with PJ the other night.

"Yeah, I'm Crabstickz, and this is AmazingPhil."

"Wait. AmazingPhil? As in, 'Dan and Phil' Phil?*****" the nurse raised her eyebrows. At her words, I could see Phil's face fall as he was reminded of this week's events. "Is something wrong? Are the meds not working?" Nurse Jessica stood up, rushing towards Phil.

"No, it's not that..." Phil choked up a bit, though I could see how hard he was trying to hide his emotions.

"He and _you-know-who_ got into a little disagreement." I tried to explain to the nurse, hoping she would get what I meant. Obviously an expert in shock relief, Nurse Jessica began to apologize for bringing up the subject and reassuring Phil that 'whatever had happened', it will eventually blow over and get better, and that he shouldn't worry. Because she didn't know the context of the 'disagreement', Jessica had not idea just how wrong she was. Phil tried to ignore her, but eventually he lost it.

"Please, Jessica. Just stop!" it was the first time I heard Phil raise his voice in a while. I was taken aback, as was Jessica. She got into action, stopping to try to relieve him over his 'disagreement' with Dan and simply trying to calm him down. Once Phil finally stopped crying, I got up and gestured towards Nurse Jessica. I walked out of Phil's earshot before speaking to her.

"Listen, Jessica. I know you mean well. But Phil's been through a lot, and he's awfully sensitive."

"Yes, I've noticed that. Is it something important that I should know about?" I felt as though I was talking to my mother.

"No, it's not that extreme," I lied straight to his face. "Just, try not to mention Dan? We're stepping on thin ice around Phil, so you just need to be careful."

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks for explaining to me." Nurse Jessica nodded in appreciation, before turning away from me to go back to Phil. The doctor was just about done on Phil, which was a relief. We've been here for _hours_. It seems like a lot of people go to A&E on a Thursday Night. The doctor finished his final stitch, before getting up and wishing the two of us a good night. He left as Nurse Jessica got to work bandaging Phil's hands. Soon after, we were walking down the hall to waiting room that was for everyone else who needed to get stitches. Nurse Jessica directed us to the desk, where a male nurse was there to explain some secondary things we needed to know about Phil's stitches- how to wash them, when to get them removed, what drugs he should use as a painkiller, what do avoid doing... that kind of thing. I listened gratefully, typing down names of clinics into my phone so we'd know where to go to get the stitches removed. After then nurse finished and started helping the next person, I turned around with Phil to try to find PJ in the rather full room. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Phil, do you see PJ anywhere?"

"I don't really see him... no wait." Phil lifted one of his bandaged hands to point at the doorway at the other end of the room, where I we could see PJ. He was speaking to someone, his back facing us and hiding the person from our view. I started to walk towards them, bringing Phil with me. When we were a few metres away, PJ stepped slightly to the side and allowed us to see who he was talking to. Phil froze in his spot, eyes widening.

"Oh my god." My jaw dropped. How the fuck did he find us?

Dan stepped around PJ to walk towards Phil and me.

* * *

**(INSERT DAN'S EXPLOSION EFFECT HERE :D)**

**Yayyyyy Chapter 16! I hope you liked it :)**

**This chapter was originally two, splitting where the P.O.V. changes... but they were so short, I combined the two to give you a (teeny bit) less of a cliff hanger and a longer chapter. **

**Also, I put a little * at the part when Nurse Jessica mentioned 'Dan and Phil'. I just want to say, this was not a reference to the 'You are now listening to Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1' 'Dan and Phil'... I guess I haven't really clarified, but the time that this story takes place is about early December, right around the time I started uploading 'I am Dan's' (If you haven't read that, what are you doing here hun? Go read it!) so Dan and Phil haven't started their Radio Show yet. **

**ALSO for everyone who didn't know (including me), A&E means Accident and Emergency in the UK... for some reason I thought it was American Eagle the first time I heard it... so yeah :3**

**To add to this wall of bold text, I have big news! I guess it doesn't really affect any of you but stillllll... Next September I'm going to see Fall Out Boy at their Save Rock and Roll concert in my city! If any of you guys are also FOB fans, and if you are in Toronto... will I see you there? ;) **

**Love you guys! I hope you're having a nice summer!**

**Don't forget to follow/favourite/review!**

**HUGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi again! I know I never actually wrote when I'll be uploading next... and here I am, uploading 2 days later! **

**Enjoy ;)**

**_Chapter 17_**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"You seriously expect us to want to talk to you? After what you've done?" PJ's voice screamed through the phone, but when he paused I heard something; 'Dr. Anous, report to Gastroenterology.'

Wait, was that a hospital intercom?

"PJ? Are you in the hospital?" PJ didn't respond. Bingo.

"I don't want you to call me or Chris back. Don't text us. And don't you dare come close to Phil. Ever." I heard the sound of the line going dead, telling me PJ hung up on me.

But I know where he is.

He's at a hospital.

Why is he at a hospital?

I only called him to try to apologize. To arrange a time when I could meet with Phil to apologize to him.

He and Chris have been ignoring me all day.

I wanted to apologize.

I felt horrible.

I can't apologize for what I've done.

Well, I can.

But there's no way for Phil to forgive me. I know that.

I want him to, though.

I want him to so bad.

But how could he? I raped him. I raped him with the help of Smosh.

They were already hours away, on a plane above the Atlantic. They left the scene of the crime, for me to deal with the outcome.

I needed Phil to forgive me. I needed it.

I sat down on the couch, my laptop on my lap. I had a word document open, with a few video ideas typed down. But they were ones I wrote like, last week. I sat down almost an hour ago, trying to focus on ideas for a new video. However, my mind would always drift off topic... onto the topic of Phil. I did a terrible, terrible thing to Phil. And I needed to apologize.

Wait.

If PJ's at a hospital, and Phil's with Chris and _PJ_...

What if Phil's at the hospital with him?

Oh my god.

Phil's in the hospital.

I slammed my laptop shut, yanking my phone out of the charger. As I stood up to go to my bedroom, I opened up Safari and started typing into the search bar. I ran to my bedroom as my iPhone worked to find all the hospitals in London. I narrowed down my search to those nearby to Chris' flat, and quickly slid out of my sweats and into the first pair of skinny jeans I found. I put on a shirt, not paying attention to which one it was and patted down my messy hair a bit. Then I checked on the hospitals. My phone found four hospitals near Chris' flat. Rushing to the door, I put on my leather jacket and my converse. I rushed downstairs, and within minutes was riding the tube.

The first hospital took twenty minutes to get to. On the way there, I got a bunch of funny looks from my crumpled clothing and the black-purple circle that was under my right eye, a result of PJ's strong hand. When the train stopped at the station I needed, I ran out of the tube, bumping into a few people. Muttering apologies, I sped up the stairs and out into the cool air. I ran a block until I was at the foot of the hospital. My breaths came out as wheezes from the exertion. Damn, I need to work out more.

I ran up the front stairs, following the signs until I reached A&E. The waiting room was crowded, and there was a long queue for the nurse who was seated at the desk there. I hopped from one foot to the other, trying to decide if I could stand the wait. Phil was in a hospital somewhere. I didn't have time to stand around in lines, waiting. Something bad could be happening.

I peered across the room, at the door where patients were being directed to after being admitted. I walked quickly towards it, sliding in between the doors after a couple walked in, one of them sporting a nasty-looking bump on his head. The nurse who was leading them looked up in alarm.

"Sir? Are you with these people?" the nurse stopped walking, and the woman who was clutching her boyfriend (or husband, or brother, I wasn't really sure.) started to shake her head.

"I don't know you!" the girlfriend (/wife/sister) gave me a hateful look.

"Sir, you need to check in with the nurse at the front desk." The nurse pointed his chin at the door behind me.

"No, wait. I'm looking for a Phil Lester-"

"Sir, you have to go back to the other room. You can't be wandering around the halls." The tall nurse used one hand to turn me towards the door, lightly pushing me in the direction he wanted me to go.

"Please! I need to find Phil!" I turned around again, and I could see the nurse was getting mad that I wasn't listening.

"If you speak to the nurse at the front desk, she can help you find your Phil. Now please, can you go back to the other room? I can't let you be here unless you've been admitted." the nurse once again guided me to the door. I nodded slowly, going back to the stuffed waiting room. The line seemed to have gotten longer while I was speaking with the nurse. I got to the end of it, trying to stay calm. Every second I wasted is a second that I could be spending with Phil, wasted. He may not want me there. But if Phil's hurt... if something happened, I need to be there.

After twenty long, long minutes I was at the front of the queue.

"What's wrong with you? If it's your eye, you just need to put some ice on that." the nurse behind the desk was obviously exhausted and wanting to end her shift soon.

"No, it's not my black eye. I'm looking for Phil Lester..."

"Ok, let me just check our data base." the woman started typing on the keyboard in front of her; her eyes were flying across the computer screen. "Nope, no Phil Lester." my heart dropped slightly at her words.

Wait. Perhaps, Phil's not here, but PJ is?"

"How about PJ Liguori?"

"Can you spell that?" the nurse looked up at me with bags under her eyes as I started spelling PJ's last name for her. "No, I'm sorry. Next?"

"Wait! Chris Kendall! Try that!" the woman exhaled loudly before typing Chris' name. "Sir, he's not in our data base. Next?" I stepped to the side, allowing the next person in line to speak to the nurse. Phil's not here.

Time for hospital number two.

I walked as quickly as I could to the exit of the hospital, coming out on a different road then where I started. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I found where I was. The next hospital was a little while away, but the bus would get me there in ten minutes. I found the nearest bus stop, and climbed on. It was pretty empty, apart from a few people. I sat down near the door, looking out the windshield at the road ahead of us.

My stop was on the doorstep of the hospital. This one was a big one- smack dab in the heart of London. I marched up the stairs, and this time went the hospital receptionist, instead of A&E. There were just a few people in line there. I got to the receptionist quickly.

"Hi, is Phil Lester checked in here?

* * *

I was running down the halls of the third hospital. This one was rather small, but it was the closest one to Chris' flat. They say three times the charm... I was praying Phil was here. I decided to go straight to A&E. I pushed a door open, and it crashed into the wall. Running down the hall, I could see the nurse sitting at his desk. When I got to the waiting room, it was half-full. I walked straight to the desk, not paying attention to the people sitting in the chairs. Luckily, there was no line here.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Phil Lester?" the man started typing, telling me it will be just a moment as their system was kind of slow. He found something, and looked up at me. He began to talk, but his eyes shifted from me to something behind me.

"Yes, Phil checked in here about an hour ago. Are you a family member?" he looked back towards me.

"Kind of, I'm his..." I paused before saying best friend. I used to address us as that, but would Phil still agree on it? "I'm his flatmate." The nurse nodded, but his eyes shifted once again to something behind me. I looked over my shoulder in curiosity. PJ was standing a foot away, his eyes flaming angrily. I turned completely towards him.

"PJ! I-" before I knew what was happening, PJ's hand flew out and I was clutching my cheek.

"Sir!" the nurse stood up, rushing around his desk. "Am I going to have to ask you to leave?"

PJ ignored the nurse. "You fucking cunt. How _dare_ you come here?" PJ took a step closer, his hands in fists.

"Sir, please, I need you to calm down." The nurse grasped PJ's shoulders, stepping between us. He kept his angry gaze on me, over the nurse's shoulder. I simply stared back, shocked.

"You think Phil wants you here? Why the fuck would you come?" PJ screamed at me, disturbing the people sitting in the waiting room. The nurse started speaking to PJ, explaining that he would need PJ to leave. PJ's expression softened, and he finally broke the stare he had on me.

"I'm sorry, Nurse-" PJ looked down at the blue-suited man's name tag. "Patrick. I'll try to restrain myself. But please, don't make me leave. My friends are in there and I can't go..." Patrick sighed and let PJ go.

"Behave yourself." he turned to me, giving me a warning look before turning and going back to his seat behind the desk. PJ took a step back towards me, his expression once again getting angry. The nurse made a tsk-ing noise, reminding PJ to be nice. PJ's arm was on my shoulder, and he started dragging me away from the desk. He pulled me to where the hall began, and let me go, but not before pushing me into the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" PJ hissed, trying to stay quiet.

"I-" I began to speak, but PJ interrupted me.

"No, this isn't about you. This is about Phil. How could you come here? You know how much you've hurt Phil? He can't see you. If he does-"my eyes wandered away from PJ, at the waiting room. There he was.

Oh my god.

I stopped listening to PJ, stepping around him.

There he is.

There's Phil.

* * *

**I really liked writing this chapter... does he still seem like a monster to you? **

**I FINALLY got around to going through all the follows/favourites/reviews that I've gotten in the last month or so... Thank you all so much! I love you guys :D**

**Did all of you see Dan's new video today? THE SKIN FIC OMG XDDDD I loved how Phil was so, so grossed out... but Dan seemed to be enjoying himself :D**

**I think I'll upload the next chapter on Tuesday, like last week. Sound good?**

**Don't forget to follow and favourite if you haven't yet. Reviews are always welcome!**

**HUGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys!**

**It seemed to take forever for Tuesday to come :/**

**I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 18_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

My brain was screaming at me. _Run! Get away from him! Get away! _

But my body was frozen. _He_ was right there- four metres away.

"Oh my god." I could hear Chris gasp beside me. I wanted to nod, to agree with him. But I was frozen.

_He_ started walking towards me. PJ jumped in his way, restraining him. PJ started to tell him something, but he didn't seem to listen._ He_ just stared straight ahead. At me.

I felt Chris' hand on my arm.

"Phil, c'mon. Let's go this way-" he whispered to me hurriedly as he turned me away. I let out the breath I was holding, gasping. Chris dragged me to the third exit in the waiting room. As we speed-walked, my brain was reeling. He's here.

Dan's here.

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I pulled against Chris.

"Stop." Chris didn't listen to me, continuing to drag me down the hall. "I said stop!" I spoke louder, yanking my arm from Chris' grasp. Chris studied my expression, obviously confused. I could hear the running footsteps approaching. I just stared at Chris, waiting. PJ's voice echoed down the hall, calling to Dan and telling him to stop.

"Phil, what is it?" Chris reached again for my arm, looking over my shoulder. I could see the panic behind his eyes. Dan was getting closer. He pulled at my arm, but I stayed put. "Phil!" Chris' eyebrows rose up, and I looked over my shoulder. I could see Dan turning the corner. My brain began to scream at me again, but I didn't listen.

I don't know why I didn't listen. I know I should have run with Chris. But something stopped me.

Dan caught up with us, wheezing and panting. He stopped two metres away, clutching at his chest for air. I stared at him, waiting for him to get his breath. _Run! Get away!_ My brain screamed at me. But I didn't listen.

"Phil, I am so, so sorry-" Dan began to say, before a voice interrupted him. It took me a little while to realize that the person interrupting him was me. I wasn't controlling the words flowing out of my mouth- they just happened.

"Dan, it's fine." my hand was on my mouth in seconds, and my eyes widened. Where did that come from?

"Phil? What are you talking about?" PJ took a step closer to the two of us, clearly confused. I shook my head for a second before talking again.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's... I'm... I..." I tried to find the words I wanted to say. But what did I want to say? There was a part of me, a large part of me that wanted to scream at him, to punch him, to kick him. But there was a teeny part that wanted to... not do that. I couldn't understand it. I had no idea what was going on in my head.

"Phil?" Chris' hand was on my shoulder. I didn't turn towards him. I knew what he was trying to do; to get me to go with him, away from Dan. The larger part of my brain screamed at me to go with Chris. But I didn't.

"Phil..." Dan almost whispered the words. His expression was so... sad.

"Dan, I-" I looked away from him at Chris, who was studying my expression carefully. Then, back to Dan. I looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to make the decision of who to go to. Chris was the logical decision. But... something inside of me fought that. I don't know why.

Why would I trust Dan, after what he did?

But...

But...

I had no idea what to do.

I looked back at Chris, the thoughts running through my head becoming overwhelming. Before I knew it, I was crumbled in Chris' arms, sobbing.

* * *

It was Thursday morning- I still hadn't gotten out of bed. I was seated with my back against the wall, my knees at my chest and the blanket pulled over them. I had my hands in my lap, and was picking at my bandages. Most of the stitches were on my palms, but I also had some on my fingers so the only ones I had naked of gauze were my left thumb, ring finger and pinky, and my middle finger, ring finger and pinky on my right hand. I studied the posters that were plastered across Chris' wall, bored out of my mind. I should probably get out of bed, but I really didn't want to. I didn't want to have to face Chris and PJ. I didn't want to have to explain to them what happened last night, because I couldn't explain it to myself.

I heard Chris' phone buzz for the fourth time in the last half hour. I considered calling him to the room to tell him that someone was trying to talk to him, but if I did it would alert him that I was awake.

Instead, I threw my blanket off and got out of bed. I scampered across the room to the phone, unplugged it from its charger and seconds later, was back in the same position I started in. Resting the phone on my knees and using my one free thumb and middle finger, I easily unlocked Chris' phone. (his password is 0000...). The buzzing that Chris' phone made were texts- from Dan. I scrolled through them, and the other 30 that Chris ignored in the last day.

**(AN: Dan's texts are in bold and italics, while Phil's are just italicized.)**

**_Chris, Im sorry. I kno what I did was wrong._**

**_Please let me talk to Phil._**

**_Can I come over to speak with him?_**

**_Please let me apologize 2 Phil._**

**_Chris, I kno what I did to Phil was wrong. _**

**_Let me speak 2 him?_**

**_Chris, stop ignoring my calls._**

**_And my texts._**

**_Chris? _**

**_I want to apologize_**

**_I'm sorry! :( _**

And the texts continued, and continued. The most recent one was, **_Please don't hate me, Chris._**

I started typing, going slowly because of my handicapped hands.

_Dan, it's Phil._

**_Phil! OMG! Is that actually you?_**

_Yes._

The phone started ringing in my hands. I jumped, but then recovered. I hesitated a bit before picking up. Did I really want to talk to Dan? The same Dan who tied me up, blindfolded me and raped me?

"Hello?"

"Phil!" I could hear the excitement in his voice. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I can't justify what I did. You should probably call the police on me, it's what I deserved. I just wanted to apologize properly before I was taken by the law."

"Dan, no..."

"Phil, what I did to you was inexcusable and terrible. I ripped apart the relationship we had and ruined our friendship. I deserve to burn in hell, frankly. I don't mind if you expose me to the fans, it's ok with me for them to find out why I'm not going to be making videos anymore. I hurt the one person who was closest to me, and it's impossible for me to fix that. I'm sorry Phil. You have every right to hate me."

"Dan, I..." I tried to find the words to respond without bursting into tears. The loud voice in my head that screamed at me to hang up got a teeny bit quieter, but it was still there. "Dan, I didn't call the police. I stopped Chris and PJ from doing that."

"What do you mean? I've committed a crime, why are you defending me?" my eyes started to well up. Why was I defending him?

"I don't know, Dan..." my voice faltered, and as much as I tried to resist, I let out a small sob.

"Phil? Are you crying?" I could hear how worried he was.

"No... Don't worry about it, Dan. I just... I don't look at you as the monster that you say I should look at you. And deep down I know I

should. But I don't." the tears were flowing steadily now, and I found it hard to hold the phone to my ear without shaking.

"You... you don't hate me?"

I took a long pause before responding to Dan. Do I not hate him? Can I forgive him for what he's done to me?

"No."

* * *

**I hope you liked that.**

**This weekend has really been eventful... **

**I'm sure that by now, all of you have heard about Cory Monteith's passing. I can't really explain the shock and sadness around his death. **

**Those of you subscribed to me would have already seen this, but I posted a one-shot fanfic in the middle of the night a few hours after finding out about him. Feel free to read it, although it's short and not very good.**

**Also, I wanna thank you guys for over 100 reviews. I love you guys so much, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

** I think that's all for today.**

**Please review and follow/favourite, it's always so nice to hear that you guys are enjoying my work.**

**HUGS! (We all need a good hug, don't you think?)**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I know, I forgot to write when the next update was coming last chapter. But, here it is! **

**I'm at that stage in summertime when I'm beginning to forget the day of the week... is that happening to you guys too?**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**_Chapter 19_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I glanced at the time on Chris' phone- quarter to twelve. PJ or Chris is bound to come to check up on me anytime now. I smoothed down my top, wrinkled from being stuffed in my backpack for two days. It was rather difficult to get dressed due to my bandages, but I managed.

Right as I reached to turn the door knob, the door opened without me touching it. I leaped away, and Chris popped his head through the doorway.

"Phil! I didn't know you were up!"

"Yeah, I am." I nodded at him.

"I was just about to ask if you wanted me to bring you lunch... but since you're already up, why don't you come eat with PJ and I in the kitchen?" Chris smiled at me, his face just inviting me with him. I eventually gave in, nodding and following him out into the hallway. In the kitchen, PJ was placing a salad onto the table beside the two plates that were set there. When he saw me, he quickly rushed to set a third plate at the now crowded table. He also gave me a little hug, smiling at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head." PJ grinned as we sat down. I nodded, eyeing the food on the table. There were bagels, breads and all sorts of spreads to go on top.

"What would you like, Phil?" Chris asked me, giving me a little smile.

"Um, I can make myself a sandwich."

"I don't think so..." PJ spoke as he spooned some salad into his plate.

"What do you mean?" I reached for the jar of jelly, but it slipped in my bandaged hands. "Oh."

Chris got the jelly, and when I told him what bread I wanted he made me a sandwich. After he placed the sandwich on my plate, I realized the next problem. I cocked my head, eyeing the sandwich and trying to decide how to eat it.

"Here, let me help you." Chris picked up the sandwich, turning to me in his chair. I scowled, feeling like a young child as he fed me my sandwich.

* * *

After we finished the meal, I helped clean up as much as I could, though that wasn't much because of my hands.

"Listen, I think I'm going to go for a walk, I want to get some fresh air." I closed the fridge door, turning to Chris and PJ who were washing the dishes together.

"Here, I'll come with you." Chris reached for a towel, drying off his hands.

"Actually, I want to go alone, but thank you." I glanced at the time, before giving Chris a nod and heading out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Chris followed me to the door, still holding his towel. I nodded, picking up the green sweater I wore when I came to Chris' house off the couch. I put it on, twisting a bit to get inside it. I tried putting on my shoes, but the laces were just too hard to tie. Chris was on top of me in seconds, tying my shoes for me.

"Are you sure you don't want to take my jacket? It's pretty chilly outside."

"No thanks. Bye guys, I'll see you later."

* * *

I stamped my feet, bringing my arms up close to hug my body. My breath was coming out in white puffs; it was so cold! Wishing that I followed Chris' offer to take his jacket, I looked around the barren park. There was no one in sight- after all, why would anybody come to the park on a cold day like today? I started to walk, and stopped in front of a swing set to sit on a bench. I looked around, waiting.

Where was he?

I started to tap my foot, trying to stay warm.

Eventually, a black figure was visibly at the other end of the park. They neared, and I recognized Dan's leather jacket and the fluffy hat he wore in the cold months. He came to a stop a few metres away, just staring at me.

"I don't bite." I motioned at Dan to come closer. What was I, a diseased homeless man?

Dan took half a step towards me, but was still metres away.

"Phil, we shouldn't do this. I don't deserve to be in your presence, and you shouldn't have come." Dan began to talk, telling me just how bad of an idea it was to come meet him. I looked down, shivering.

"Listen, Dan." I turned to look up again, at Dan's concerned face. "If you didn't want to meet me, you could have said something. I just want you to know..." my voice went quiet, and I was whispering when I finished the sentence. "I'm not pushing you away." Shouldn't I be pushing him away, though? I closed my eyes to try to ignore the voice in my head that was screaming, and stood up to leave.

"Wait." Dan took a few steps closer. "What did you say?"

I considered lying to him. I could tell him anything. 'I want you to stay away from me'... 'You're a jackass and I hate you'... I could tell him any of the phrases that my rational mind was thinking.

"I said that I'm not pushing you away."

Dan's face softened, and he took yet a few more steps closer to me. He was inches away, his leather jacket filling my vision. I could feel his warm breath on my frozen nose, and when I looked up our eyes met.

"Phil."

"Mm?" my head wanted me to take a step away from him, to push him away.

"Do you truly forgive me?"

No.

"Yes."

Dan leaned forward, and his warm lips were soon pressing against mine.

It wasn't like almost all the kisses he forced upon me in his flat.

He was gentle, caring.

I didn't push him away, for the first few moments.

Then the voice in my head overpowered me. I jerked away, and soon there were tears in my eyes.

"Phil?" Dan looked down at me. He was frowning. But it wasn't a frown of disapproval, or anger. He was mad at himself.

"I-I have to go." I turned away from Dan, and started to walk away. The tears began to run faster now, and I hunched my shoulders and folded my arms as though I could hold myself together, so I wouldn't burst at the seams from all the thoughts and emotions rushing through me.

Why did I let him do that?

Why did I even come to meet him?

What was wrong with me?

* * *

**AHH this chapter was intense to write, I liked it :)**

**I hope you did too!**

**Firstlyyy I want to say, I'm so proud of Phil getting to 1M subscriberss and so happy for him! Yes, I know he's been at a million for like a week. I knew when it happened, its just that I've never gotten around to talking about it here :3 Who else loved the fetus Phil video? xD**

**I think this is the most important part of my AN today so I'm gonna underline this. ****I'm going to start uploading on a legit schedule guys! I've been uploading consecutively on Tuesdays and Thursdays for the last two weeks, so I'm going to continue doing this as an 'official' schedule. Yay! **

**Allsoooo idk how many of you watch Dan's liveshow on Tuesday.. I haven't watched it in a really long time because something's always come up on that day, but I did this week, and he said that he actually enjoys reading fanfiction and I was like OMGGG XD**

**Have you guys heard Panic! at the Disco's new song? I love it! I know a lot of people are saying it's FOB-esque, but seriously? It's FOB's newww sound-esque, which has only been around for a few months! If P!atD released a 'dark' album before FOB, people would call FOB copy-cats. They're both changing their sound, who cares? I like both the older albums and the newer ones :)**

**I think that's all for today :)**

**See you guys on Tuesday! (I originally wrote Thursday... shows just how much I'm forgetting the days. But dw, I'll upload on the right days! I hope :3)**

**HUGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry that I'm posting this so late in the day. I'm going to camp this week, so I'm busy during the day and can only write at night. Also, this chapter took a little bit longer to write because of an accident at camp, I have my middle finger in a splint. Before I got the splint I just taped my three fingers together, which made it almost impossible to type :(**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_Chapter 20_**

**Chris' P.O.V.**

I finished tying Phil's shoes and got off the floor. He picked on the sleeve of his green sweater, at the red spots from last night.

"Are you sure you don't want to take my jacket? It's pretty chilly outside." When I checked the weather channel this morning, I was astounded it was getting this cold so fast.

"No thanks. Bye guys, I'll see you later."

Phil turned away and before I could argue, shutting the door in my face. I turned to look at PJ, who was wiping his hands on a towel in the kitchen.

"I'm worried about him."

"Of course. I am too."

I nodded, turning around and walking to the window that overlooks the street. After a few moments I saw Phil's black head and green torso show up on the pavement far below me. He started to walk down the street... and straight down the stairs to the tube.

"PJ! Phil just went into the tube!"

"What? He just said he wanted some fresh air."

"Where is he going?" I was already rushing to the door as I spoke, shoving my shoes on and putting on my jacket.

"You're going after him?"

"Yeah. I have my phone on me." I patted my pocket, but it wasn't there. I considered running to get my phone from my bedroom, but there just wasn't enough time; every moment wasted was another moment lost on finding Phil. PJ saw my expression, and tossed his cell phone to me. I nodded in thanks, grabbing a scarf for safe measure and opening the front door. "My phone is in my room, I'll text it!"

"Ok, bye!" PJ called after me as I shut the door. I rushed to the elevator, and it was there in seconds. In the ride down, I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Every second I wasted, Phil could be farther and farther on the train... or worse. So many bad things could happen to him down in the tube. What was he doing down there? Why did I let him go alone?

When the elevator stopped on the main floor, I broke into a run. I left the building, turning sharply to leap down the stairs. There were some people in the station, but not too many. I sped around the people, and only stopped when I had to pay to enter. Then I was running again, leaping down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. I reached the platform, panting. There was a train in the station, and I was on it in seconds. I stood on my tip-toes, looking for Phil's black hair. There weren't too many people.

I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in when I saw the green-sweater boy, sitting in a seat near the corner and staring at his feet. I navigated my way so that I was at a place where Phil wouldn't see me if he looked up.

The train started to move.

We passed a few of the busier stations, and the train filled up. Finally, Phil got off. I nearly missed the station, but I spotted the green sweater just outside and darted after it. He went down the escalator, and I took the stairs. Soon, we were on another train. I was beginning to have a feeling as to where we were going.

Twenty minutes later, we were three stations away from Dan and Phil's apartment. The train exited the ground for a few minutes, and I was quickly texting PJ of where I assumed we were heading. He told me to continue following him, and to stop him if he tries to go to the apartment. I pocketed the phone and looked back at Phil's seat. He wasn't in it.

The doors closed right as I spotted Phil's green sweater going up the escalator.

"Shit!" I swore quietly under my breath, hitting the door in desperation. I lost him.

At the next station, I took the opposite train back and ran up the stairs at full speed. The station wasn't actually Dan and Phil's station- it was a stop away. The road above wasn't too busy, but I couldn't see a green sweater anywhere on the sidewalks. I started to walk in the direction of their apartment, raising my head to try to see any black-haired people towering over the rest of the pedestrians. When I reached the intersection, I noticed a little park in between the high apartment towers across the street. It was empty, apart from someone at the far end of it. Someone wearing a green sweater.

I started across the street, and when I reached the barren and sad, empty park I looked around me. It was too empty to hide myself among crowds of people, how would I go unnoticed?

I shivered, regretting not taking a hat. How could Phil stay out here in just a sweater?

I spotted a small coffee shop directly across the street from where Phil was on the other side of the park. I decided to go inside, to get a little bit warmer and think of a plan.

When I opened the coffee shop door, I was hit with the warm wave of coffee-scented air. I bought myself a coffee, always keeping an eye on Phil. Right as I turned towards the door with my warm cup in my hands, I realized that I can simply sit at one of the bar stools that face the window, and watch Phil. I found a seat, and took a sip.

Phil moved around in the park, but eventually he sat down on a park bench. I could see from here how freezing he looked; it took every effort to stop myself from going out and making him come inside to the coffee shop.

I took out PJ's phone, and started texting PJ.

**We're 1 station from Dan and Phil's place. Phil is just sitting on a park bench, idk y.**

PJ's response came back almost immediately.

_Why is he there_

_Make sure Dans not coming_

I looked up, and swore under my breath. There, at the light. He was wearing a black leather jacket and his fuzzy winter hat. Dan walked up the sidewalk, entering the park and heading straight to Phil.

**He's A leant here**

Shit, autocorrect.

Right as I began to type out my correction, the screen went dark.

"What the hell?" I stared at the loading icon in the centre of the grey screen. Classic of PJ to not charge his phone.

Infuriated, I put the useless phone down beside my now-forgotten coffee and focused on the scene unfolding before me. Dan stopped a little while away from Phil. They were speaking to each other, and I could see their mouths move. After a little while Phil got up to leave, but Dan stopped him. They got closer together, to the point where they were less than a foot apart.

Oh.

Oh no.

Dan was kissing Phil.

How could Dan do that to Phil? Why did Phil come?

My mind was reeling as I watched the pair. It seemed like ages, but not a moment after the kiss started, Phil jerked away. He said something before rushing away from Dan. I finally exhaled, my eyes following Phil's path back to the subway, and back to my flat.

Shoot, I need to be home before he gets there.

I waited for Dan to leave the park before getting up. I wasn't done my coffee yet, but it was lukewarm so I just tossed it out. Putting PJ's phone in my pocket, I exited the small coffee shop and flagged down a cab, to be a step ahead of Phil in the subway. In twenty minutes I was pulling up to the apartment. I ran across the street to purchase a soda from the convenience store as an excuse in case Phil was already home before entering the building and going upstairs. When I opened the door to my flat, PJ was on top of me in seconds.

"He's a leant here? What happened?"

"Autocorrect. Your phone died before I could fix it. I meant to say that Dan was there." PJ took a step back, shocked. I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket, hanging it up in the closet. "Is Phil here yet?"

"No. What happened?"

"They talked for a little while, and then Dan... Dan kissed him. Phil pushed him away and ran." I could see PJ's expression darken in response to what I said.

"You can't be serious," PJ stared at me in disbelief, hoping I would crack and tell him I was just kidding. I kept my expression straight, as it was the harsh truth. "You _are_ serious." PJ took another step away from me, his hand hovering over his mouth.

"What should we do?" I asked PJ, frowning slightly. I hated the thought of Phil hurting himself by allowing Dan in. It didn't make any sense, why was Phil letting himself get close to Dan, after what had happened?

"The obvious thing. We call the police."

* * *

**And the plot thickens ;)**

**I have something important to talk about. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. I know I spoke of a triquel/30 chapters for this story, but I've had a bit of change of heart on where I want to take the plot. I haven't written them yet, but I think they'll be about FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.**

**I loved working on this, and I'll be sad once it's done. I know many of you have told me that you never want me to stop writing this fic. I'm sorry guys, but I can't continue for ever.**

**I love you guys. **

**Due to my camp and my (minor but not fun for a writer) injury, I'll try my best to upload on Thursday but may not be able to until Friday. **

**Please remember to review, follow and favourite!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys!**

**Yeah, I know. It's not Thursday. I'm sorry D: **

**My finger's all better now, so that's a plus. I was just too exhausted from camp last week to write. **

**I hope you like this :)**

**_Chapter 21_**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the front door, waiting for Chris or PJ to open up for me. After a little while, Chris swung the door open and smiled at me.

"How was your walk?" Chris asked me as I walked in. I stared at him for a few seconds. Oh wait, I told them I was going on a walk. Right.

"It was ok. But it was really cold out."

"Yeah, it is. I told you that you could bring my jacket if you wanted it." Chris took a step away from me as I took off my shoes, folding his arms. I couldn't help but feel his stare on me as I focused on my shoes; his judging and suspecting glare. Did he know where I went? I washed my face in the washroom down in the tube before coming up, to make sure that they wouldn't notice my red eyes. I sniffled as I looked up, and Chris raised his eyebrows.

"I might have gotten a cold or something." I looked away, and found that PJ was also staring at me. "Is something wrong?"

PJ shook his head immediately, turning around to walk to the kitchen. I could hear him turning on the tap, and filling something; a cup, perhaps?

I turned to Chris, who kept his arms folded and met my eyes.

"Nope, nothing's wrong. What did you see on your walk?" His eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted to the side slightly.

Dan.

I saw Dan.

Dan kissed me.

I forced a smile, shoving my hands into my sweater's pockets.

"What's that supposed to mean, Chris? I saw people and buildings. You're silly, Chris." I brushed past Chris, heading towards the hallway to his bedroom that I claimed as my own. As soon as my back was facing Chris, the smile left my face.

My face was wet with tears by the time I got to the bed. I collapsed on top of it, weakly crawling under the covers.

Why did I go meet him?

I hated myself for it. Dan hurt me, and meeting him again and letting him... _kiss_ me just ripped open the barely-closed wounds. I could still remember his touch on my body, his touch in all the places I didn't touched.

I was trying so hard to force myself to forgive him. Everyone deserves second chances, no?

But every time I got close to him... every single time his eyes met mine, every time he spoke to me, when he kissed me... I just couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop the urge to get away. My gut instinct tells me over and over that Dan is a _bad person_. I don't want to think that, though. What he did was terrible, but... but I just can't hate him. I want to try to, but Dan has been my best friend for what feels like forever. I loved him in a brotherly way. Somewhere deep inside the monster that hurt me is the Dan that I loved.

I was forcing myself to try to get close to Dan to try to bring back that Dan. The Dan that stayed up for hours with me watching Buffy marathons, played Sonic, cooked for me, made me laugh... the Dan who was my best friend.

But I couldn't do it.

I can't.

It hurt too much to be near him. The man who took everything away from me. The man who humiliated me, lashed me, beat me, raped me.

Dan.

* * *

"Phil?" through my sobs, I could hear a soft knocking on the door. I didn't respond, but they let themselves in anyways. PJ pulled the blanket away from my head, freeing me from the sweltering bubble I trapped myself in. PJ looked blurry from all the tears that blinded me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, wiping away tears as though I could trick PJ into thinking I wasn't crying. PJ started to sit down on the bed, forcing me to slide over to let him under the blanket with me. He handed me a cup of his wretched tea, but I was shaking too much to hold it properly. Some of the boiling water sloshed out of the rim and made little dark circles on the duvet.

PJ didn't speak. He sipped from the tea cup he held in his own hand, staring at the mounds our feet made under the blanket. I struggled to steady my breathing, looking down at my tea. Eventually I calmed down enough to drink, bringing the warm cup to my lips and gingerly sipping the tea. I scowled a bit at the taste; I've drunk so much of the tea that I was beginning to hate it. I didn't say anything though, and continued drinking.

After a while, PJ brought his knees up, and rested his half-full cup on the top of his duvet-covered knees.

"Phil, sometimes it helps to not leave everything bunched up inside. You can talk about whatever you want with Chris and I. We love you." PJ broke the silence in the room, but still didn't look at me. I turned away, trying not to start to cry again. Here PJ was, being so nice to me. What have I been doing for the last two days? Lying to both him and Chris. I've been hurting them, practically making them slave upon me, and lying to their faces.

I could feel PJ move on the bed, to turn towards me.

"Phil?"

I took a deep, shaky breath before lifting my head and turning towards PJ. He was watching me, his face full of concern. When I saw that, something cracked inside.

"PJ, I'm so so sorry..." I tried to get the words out, but my breath just kept on hitching as I got more and more hysterical.

"Phil," PJ furrowed his eyebrows. "Phil, listen to me." His hand landed on my shoulder, keeping my focus on his face. "Why would you apologize to me? You haven't done anything to me."

I shook my head. He was wrong.

"I've been such a dick! You guys have been so nice to me and I've been pushing you away and I'm sorry!" I ended off my sentence in something like a wail, breaking into sobs.

"Phil, no! You have every reason for the things you're doing. We'd never hold anything against you for what you did."

When I heard PJ say that, my breathing started to finally slow. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes until I calmed back down.

I guess PJ decided I was consolable enough, as he started to speak again.

"Phil, you're hurting yourself. I think it could seriously help to open up to somebody."

I once again met his gaze. I nodded a bit, bringing my knees to my chest and draping my arms across them.

"But, I can't talk."

"Why not?" PJ was clearly confused.

"It's too hard." I turned my head away from PJ again.

* * *

**I have to admit, this was a teeny bit of a filler chapter. **

**I'm still a little conflicted about the ending, but I'll figure it out soon.**

**I'll try to have chapter 22 up on Tuesday, but as this was uploaded so late, it might be Wednesday or even Thursday until it's up. Sorry :(**

**Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews and such from the last chapter! I wanted to respond, but I currently have 101 unread emails related to my fanfic account. Those might take a while to get through, so I'm sorry if I don't respond to a message or read a fanfic update that I'm subbed to. **

**Thanks for all the support, guys! You're the best. **

**A little shoutout goes to kettlemaniac, for reading both my main fics in the span of about 3-ish hours and reviewing every chapter. I'll have fun reading those, thank you! ^_^**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

**Love you guys! :D**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi Guys!**

**First of all OMFG DAN GOT TO TWO MILLION SUBSCRIBERS**

**I AM SO EFFIN PROUD OF HIM**

**YAYYY**

**:D**

**Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**_Chapter 22_**

**Chris' P.O.V.**

Phil has been asleep for three hours. He went to bed really early, and PJ went in to check on him every once in a while after their initial talk. PJ told me about it afterwards, how Phil still closed himself off from us, and how visibly hurt Phil was.

I sat at the kitchen table, staring at the phone in my hands. I already had the number dialed in, I just needed to press talk. PJ walked in, his footsteps light on the hardwood floor.

"Phil's still asleep."

"Good, come sit." PJ walked around me and sat down across from me on the table. I placed the phone down on the table, looking at PJ. His expression was stony and sorrowful. We both knew just how much Phil will hate us after we do this.

But we need to do it, to protect Phil. Otherwise he'll continue getting hurt.

"Can you do it?" I pushed the phone towards PJ at the last minute, chickening out. PJ pushed it back to the center of the table.

"No, we're toughing this out together. Ready?" PJ's finger hovered above the green call button. I nodded slowly.

PJ pressed the screen, and turned the call to speaker phone.

"You've reached the Metropolitan Police Force of London. Please press 1 to speak to a representative immediately, otherwise..." I cut off the recorded voice, pressing 1 before I could listen to the rest of the options. The phone was picked up quickly. "Hi, how may I help you?"

* * *

**Phil's P.O.V.**

The room was dark, and I could hear Chris and PJ's voice's somewhere, far off. There was someone touching me; a swipe of fingers here, a palm softly patting me there. I struggled to breathe; it felt like I was suffocating. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen. Their hands trailed on my body, and I quickly realized that I was naked. I wanted to twist away, to escape my captor. It was too dark to see who the person was, but I knew.

Dan.

I woke up with a jolt, panting. My hair stuck to my face, damp with sweat. I held myself up on my elbows as I regained my breath and tried to calm down from my nightmare. I swallowed, wetting my dry lips. Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the door. My first gut reaction made me drop to the pillow, closing my eyes. Somebody opened the door, turning the backs of my eyelids red from the bright light entering the room. The light soon went away, accompanied with the click of the door. I sat back up, blinking to try to see in the dark room. There was a dim light pouring in from the edges of the blinds that covered the windows. I stood up, taking shaky steps to the window and pushing aside the blinds. I jumped away, the bright light stunning me. Eventually I opened the window again, taking note of the sun's low point in the sky. It was sunset.

I heard voices through the thin walls of the flat, Chris and PJ. Before I could re-think anything, I headed to the door and opened it. I would go say hi to them, perhaps eat something. I had skipped dinner while I was asleep, and I sure can't go back to sleep now.

I stepped into the hall, blinking back the bright lighting there. I walked towards the living room, when Chris and PJ's voices became more audible.

"No, we're toughing this out together. Ready?" PJ's words echoed through the flat. What was he talking about? I got closer towards them, tiptoeing and stepping carefully on the floor.

No one talked for a little while, but then Chris broke the silence.

"Hello, we'd like to report a sexual assault. My friend was raped."

I froze in my spot, staring straight ahead at the empty living room. They were in the kitchen, calling the police. On Dan.

They were reporting Dan.

I wanted to cheer. To cry in thanks, that Dan was finally going to be given the punishment he deserved.

But another part of me wanted to run out, to grab the phone from them and hang up.

Instead, I did nothing. I stayed frozen, holding my breath and listening to the conversation. I could only hear half of it, but it was enough to guess what the other end was asking.

"His name is Phil Lester, he's twenty six." Chris continued speaking. I assumed they were talking on the phone.

"Dan Howell, twenty one." PJ added on to the conversation.

Pause.

"We rescued Phil from their flat on Tuesday in the evening, I'm not really sure when it started."

The conversation continued, and I didn't move a muscle.

They were reporting Dan.

I had to stop them.

I listened to Chris list off our address, and his own.

Oh my god.

The police are going to go after him.

Perhaps tonight.

Dan's going to get caught.

I suddenly exhaled the breath I was subconsciously holding in, dread becoming overwhelming.

I had to stop them from catching Dan.

I can't let him get caught.

I spotted PJ's phone plugged into the wall five metres away, in plain sight from the kitchen. If I went really quietly... could I make it without PJ and Chris noticing?

I took another deep breath before carefully darting out towards the phone. Chris and PJ were still on the phone. I glanced at the kitchen. Chris had his back towards me, and PJ had turned his chair so he was also faced the opposite direction. I grabbed the phone, unplugging it and running back in the direction I came. I only exhaled after I was safe in the hallway, tiptoeing back to Chris' bedroom. I shut the door behind me, and after a second thought I placed Chris' rolling desk chair under the doorknob. I didn't need them walking in on me. I sat down beside the bed on the floor, tucking my knees up to my chest. Using both hands, I opened the phone and dialed Dan's number.

"Hello?" the sound of his voice shoved a knife into my deep emotion wounds. I choked back a sob; I had something to do, I can't start crying.

"Dan!" Was it actually a good idea to call him?

"Phil?"

* * *

**I hope you liked that!**

**I'm just so happy for Dan :') he has a natural ability at video-making and entertaining, I hope he keeps on going up from here :D **

**Aaaand the bad news (cuz there's always bad news...)**

**I think that there will be two chapter after this one. **

**I'm sorry that this story is ending so soon :( **

**I love you all!**

**Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review.**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! It's been forever, I know.**

**In this chapter, I reference a video on AmazingPhil's channel called 'My American Accent'. If you haven't seen it before (Which I wouldn't see why you haven't :P) you should watch it before reading. You can also watch it if you've seen it before, to refresh your mind.**

**I hope you like this :)**

**_Chapter 23_**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I moved the mouse, clicking on the next video.

"Hey guys!"

It was almost four hours into my video marathon. Phil's face filled the screen, his blue plaid shirt fitting him perfectly.

"So, in _all_ the time I've been on YouTube, the think I get asked to do the most is an American accent. But, I can't do it without the help of my glamorous assistant." Phil's dropped his voice deeper when he mentioned me. I smiled as I watched Phil jump away from me wearing the Robert Pattinson mask.

I haven't moved for at least two hours, my feet going numb under Phil's blanket. I've been living in his room since the day he left. I lifted the laptop of my lap slightly to shift my position to regain the feeling in my feet.

Phil started speaking in his American accent. It was obvious how captivated I was by him in the video. Every single time Phil spoke in his accent, my eyes were on him. I remember filming that video. Phil was so good at his accent. I tried so, so hard to impress him with my own mediocre one.

At one point Phil asked me to say 'Don't go there girlfriend'.

"Don go there girlfriend! You say one more thing I come ova there and I will slap you up, I am _not_ joking." I said the words in time with myself in the video, and laughed at Phil's expression afterwards.

"That was a bit _too _good."

Phil never seems to fail at making me laugh.

I smiled, watched Phil fail at imitating the sass-snap I did in the shot before.

My phone ringing made me jump out of the little bubble I was stuck in. I pressed the space bar quickly, pausing the video and grabbing at my phone. PJ's face filled the screen. Why would PJ be calling me?

"Hello?"

"Dan!" that voice. It wasn't PJ. It was the voice that I was listening to just seconds ago.

"Phil?" I spoke with disbelief. Why would he be calling me? After what happened earlier today, I thought he would make every effort to avoid me.

"Dan..." I could hear Phil's hard breathing through the phone. Was he ok?

"What's wrong?" I bent my head to the side to hold my phone steady against my shoulder as I removed my laptop from my lap and put it down on my bed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm..." Phil paused for a millisecond too long. "...fine."

I can tell when Phil lies to me.

"You're lying. What happened?"

"Dan..." Phil's voice hitched. Damn. Is Phil crying? No, no... what in the world could be wrong?

"Phil! What happened?"

"Chri-Chris and PJ just c-called the p-police." Phil struggled to speak as his sobs interrupted him.

At first I felt nothing. Then- I realized why Phil was crying. He didn't want them to call the police. He didn't want me to get caught.

"Phil, stop crying." His sobs were clearly audible, even through the phone. "Please. I want you to calm down."

I didn't speak, waiting until I couldn't hear Phil's wheezy breaths as he cried.

"O-Okay. I think I'm good." Phil was whispering now.

"Why are you so upset that they called the police? You and I both know it's the smart and right choice." I waited for a response from Phil, but it never came. So I continued talking. "Phil, what I did was so wrong on so many levels. I ripped apart our friendship and acted..." I paused to take a deep breath. I need to keep it together for Phil. No crying, Dan. "I acted in a way that's inexcusable. You were seriously the bestest friend I've ever had. And I've ruined everything. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry I hurt you Phil. Don't try to pretend you aren't hurt by me. I know what I did was horrible. You are an _irreplaceable _friend. I'm a complete fucktard to think that I could risk that. I've ruined our friendship. I _want _the police to arrest me, Phil. It's what I deserve."

Phil was crying again. "Don't cry. I don't want you to feel guilty at all. None of this is your fault. Don't you ever feel guilty."

"Daaan!" Phil sobbed out my name, breathing hard into the phone.

"I'm so, so sorry Phil." I brought the phone away from my face before I could start crying too and hung up.

I put my phone down on the bed and stood up. I had something to do.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I put my hand up in my signature wave. "So, this isn't like any of my normal videos. I probably look like shit to you guys, my hair curly and in my pajamas..." I looked down and pointed at the wrinkled shirt I was wearing. "If this video could have waited until a time I was more presentable, then I would have done it then. But it can't."

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself.

"I did something... very bad. Something illegal." I stopped talking for a little while, just staring at the wall as I composed myself. "That's part of the reason I haven't been online recently. I don't think I'll be able to post any videos for a while. Phil may not either, for his own personal reasons. He and I... aren't going to see each other for a long time. You guys won't hear from me much. You might hear about me on the news, though. I'm not sure. The future looks pretty bleak for me. But I brought it on myself.

"I'm sorry if I let you guys down. Thank you for all the support. I love you guys." I gave the camera a grim smile before leaning forward and shutting it off. Then, I turned it back on.

"Hello Peej and Chris. I'm sorry, guys. You probably hate me. I can't justify my actions. They were never right. You have every right to hate me. But please, help Phil. I know I left him in a terrible state. I'm so, so sorry. Help him, he's going to need friends to stand by him. Help him make decisions, I know that he's not very good at that right now. I'm so sorry." I turned the camera off again, taking a moment to breathe and start recording again.

"Hey Phil. I'm posting a video on my main channel, you'll probably have seen it by now. I'm giving you permission to say whatever you like to people. You can tell them I sold drugs to minors or smuggled illegal immigrants or contacted the communists or something. You can tell them the truth if you'd like.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking correctly. I put my emotions before my rational, which was the worse decision of my life. I hurt you. There's no way for me to repair what I've done to you. Please don't hold on to me. Go get counselling, Phil. Move on with your life. You will marry a nice young lady, and have adorable little kids. PJ and Chris will be by your side through everything. I hope you have the best of luck with everything. I'm sorry. I-" I had to stop speaking again, to compose myself. I looked up and blinked hard to fight the tears coming. "I ruined the one thing that was going good for me. I deserve to sit in prison, for the rest of my life. When you are called to testify, don't try to defend me. I deserve to rot in hell, Phil. I'm a terrible, terrible person." At the end of my sentence my voice went high, and I stopped speaking to rub a tear off my cheek. "You have every right to hate me. I know that you tried to make yourself forgive me, but you can stop pretending now."

I had to stop talking, as I closed my eyes and leaned forward to cry. I was so, so stupid.

A while later I finally looked up. I rubbed my face, still crying.

"I'm sorry, Phil."

* * *

My eyes were beginning to burn. I blinked, still keeping my focus on the bright screen in front of me. It was the only light in the room, but I think a little bit of dim light was trying to press in through the blinds on the window. I'm not really sure what time it was... I stayed up all night editing the videos and waiting for them to be posted. Chris, PJ and Phil's videos were private, but the other one wasn't. It took the longest to upload. I typed the title into the video, 'I'm sorry.'.

I pressed the button to put the video live, and began to spread it around. Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook. Everyone's gonna find out. After I posted on Facebook about my video, I checked the time. It was already ten o'clock, Phil's window covers did a good job at tricking me into thinking it was nigh time. I yawned, my eyes closing halfway. Then- a loud ring. My phone's notif sound. I picked it up, and through the screen was getting blurry from lack of sleep I could read it. It was a text from Dean Dobbs.

_What the hell did you do Dan?_

Seconds later my phone buzzed again, this time from Alex.

_WTF_

Then, I got a DM on twitter from Carrie.

_What happened between you and Phil?_

Messages began pouring in, from all sorts of people. Fans, friends. I couldn't bring myself to respond to any of them. My laptop also began to make noises as the emails and messages popped up.

I got a skype message from Anthony.

_I saw the video_ was all it said.

* * *

I was on the verge of sleep, but my phone ringing kept on interrupting me. It has been active for about half an hour, but it felt like a year.

Suddenly, I heard a sound that wasn't a notification ring.

The doorbell.

Then harsh knocking.

"Police Force of London, answer the door!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for my prolonged absence, guys. A couple of hours ago I said goodbye to my best friend of 9 years, and she got onto a plane to her new home on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. **

**I was planning to post this chapter last Thursday, but I was working non-stop on Wednesday and Thursday on a meaningful gift for my friend, and Friday, Saturday, and some of Sunday were spent with her. I had to put this on the side, to spend as much time as I can with her. **

**I'll try to have chapter 24 up before the end of the week.**

**Idk how much I'll wanna write though... It's kind of hard letting my friend go. **

**But, next week I'm going on vacation and I probably won't be able to post anything until the 26th of August, so it's only fair that the next chapter is up before I leave on the 11th. **

**Chapter 24 will be the last chapter in this fanfic. I also have an important announcement that I'll post on the same day. I'm not sure all of you will like it.**

**Until next time, don't forget to review, follow and favourite. I love you guys!**

**HUGS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here it is, guys; the final chapter of Do I Want to be Dan's? **

**When I finished writing this, I realized it was nearly x3 the length of a normal chapter. I hope you guys can accept that as an extra gift for the fact that this fanfic is ending?**

**Love you guys!**

**Enjoy :)**

**_Chapter 24_**

**~~TEN YEARS LATER~~**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Prison changes a person.

I stood on the pavement, not moving and just taking in my surroundings. The gates were closed behind me. I was finally out.

I lifted my hand to stroke through my buzz cut hair. The prison didn't let me keep my beloved hair flap, and after just a few months, they shaved it off. It was beginning to grow back in now, so I was looking forward to getting a reasonable hairdo. I hated the buzz cut look. It was all I saw for the last ten years of my life. The same grey jumpers, accompanied by the short hair and sad, drawn faces. Every single person in that damned grey place.

"Dan, are you coming?" Alex Day called for me from the car, parked on the curb. He kept contact with me while I served my time, unlike some other old friends. He was the first to offer me a place to stay while I figure my life out.

The drive to Alex's house was quiet. Neither of us spoke for a long time.

"So, Dan..."

"Prison isn't fun, but the food is as good as they say it is." I stared out the window at the grey city of London. It looked so different. There were store chains that I've never seen before, new streets, new cars... I caught sight of a tube train while it was above ground, the train was actually _hovering_ over the rails.

"Did you make any good friends?"

"Yeah, I guess. There's this one guy, Peter. He was a few cells down, serving for some tax-evasion. He's a really nice guy. He's supposed to be there for a few more months. How have you been?" I tore my attention away from the window to look at Alex. He looked very different from how I remembered the Nerimon of 2012. Gone were the funky t-shirts and skinny jeans. Alex was wearing trousers and a plain, blue polo. His hair was cut much shorter, and I could swear that there were now some gray hairs in it.

"I'm good. Carrie and the kids are all healthy, everything's good." A couple years after Carrie and Alex broke up, they were dating again and after 17 months they were engaged. I remember speaking on the phone with Alex, all hyped up on the week before the wedding. Two years later arrived Samuel, and just six months ago Kendall joined their family. Alex always told me about the advances in their family, but also about my friends.

PJ married a girl named Sarah, who he met during the last year he spent in university after I left the foursome. They were dating for a whole eight years before they sealed the deal, and Alex was one of the Groomsmen at the wedding. PJ's a full-time filmmaker, and Alex told me a little while ago that PJ was currently working on some blockbuster movie with an award-winning director in the States, while Sarah was at home with a baby on the way.

In 2017, Chris auditioned for Britain's Got Talent as a comedian. Up until then he was depending on YouTube and some gigs in small comedy clubs and bars. He made it very far on the show, which kick-started a successful career in comedy for him. I'm not actually sure if Chris is married or not, but I made a mental note to ask Alex sometime.

There was one person Alex never told me about. It didn't matter how much I begged for it. He never told me about Phil. I had no idea whether he recovered, whether he moved on and became a successful whatever Phil wants to be. I don't know if he's in a relationship, has kids... nothing.

"How is he?" I interrupted the silence that was in the car.

"Who?" Alex pretended not to know who I was talking about. "We'll be at my house soon."

"You know who. Phil."

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Alex said as we turned into the driveway of his home. I tried not to think too much about what he said and focused on the building before me. The house looked... interesting. There were many metal plates that seem to make up the walls. Perhaps that's the newest fad, or some industrial innovation?

I opened the door, getting out of the car. Alex grabbed my small bag of measly belongings from the trunk, carrying it to the front door. "Welcome to the Day house." Alex swiped his hand over a black square on the door, and it slid open like an automatic door. Fancy.

I followed Alex inside, following his lead to take off my shoes at the front door. A young child with a bob of blonde hair ran towards us, hugging his father's legs and welcoming him home.

"Daddy, who's he?" Samuel asked in a high voice.

"Sam, meet Dan." Alex introduced his five year old to me, who smiled happily and gave me a wave. Then he turned back to Alex.

"Why do you have so many friends over?" Alex shushed the five year old, looking up to meet my confused stare with a smile. He leaned down and whispered something to his son before the boy ran off, calling to his 'mummy'.

"Can I take your coat?" Alex asked me, gesturing to the jacket he brought me. I didn't have any clothing at the prison apart from my grey prison-issued uniform, so this morning Alex brought me a bag with some clothes for me to wear on the trip to his house.

"It's _your_ coat." I slipped off the coat and handed it to Alex. He smiled and hung it up in a closet that was nearby, and put my bag of belongings beside it. Then Alex led me down the hall. We reached what looked like the living room, when I was suddenly overcome by a deafening noise.

"Surprise!" at least fourty voices screamed at me as bodies sprung up from hiding points around the room.

I took a step back, blinking wildly. Where did everyone come from?

Why did everyone come?

Did all these people actually come to welcome me back from my time in prison?

I looked around, a smile beginning to build. I recognized many of the faces that surrounded me, as their voices jumbled together 'welcome back!'s and 'how are you!'s and other words together into an overwhelming hum of noise.

"Calm down! Give the man some space!" Alex raised his voice, and the crowd quieted down.

"Are you guys actually here for me? After the things I've done?"

Alex decided to answer the question for the crowd.

"Dan, people learn to forgive. We wanted to throw you a 'congratulations on not being in prison' party. So, happy not being in prison!" Alex threw a big smile as the people around us clapped and cheered. I felt tears threatening to come. Oh god Dan, not now. I laughed, overwhelmed by the love of my friends. Did they all actually forgive me?

* * *

Everyone was at the party. Two hours later I was still catching up with people. Ben Cook had dyed his hair a much more conservative black, but with red streaks through it. Charlie and Bryalry were dating again. Jack and Finn owned a successful line of menswear together. Emma just got engaged to Luke Cutforth. Tom Ridgewell had a cartoon show going into its fourth season. Dean was now 'Dean Howard', married to Jack.

Zoe was in the middle of telling me about the salon she manages when I caught view of a patterned, woolen sweater out of the corner of my eye.

"Zoe, that's really cool! I hope your store keeps on getting better! I think I just saw someone..." I waved at her and squeezed through the crowd. I reached out and grabbed PJ's sleeve before he could escape me.

He was the first of the fantastic foursome that I spotted at the party. There were just so many people here, a lot more than I expected. The rest of them could be here... but I wasn't getting my hopes up. It was enough of a surprise to see PJ.

"PJ!" I pulled my old friend into a hug. I immediately regretted it, how could I know PJ wanted to hug me? But PJ returned the hug. I pulled apart from him, and he was smiling.

"How are you?"

"Better now that I'm not in jail."

"Your hair looked better when it was long." PJ pointed out my buzz cut.

"You're telling me?" I laughed. PJ was probably the twentieth person who told me that. I made my face more serious before continuing to talk. "Listen, PJ. I am so, so sorry..."

"Dan. I think that the court and I agree, ten years was enough of a punishment. I forgive you. Phil's gotten much better since then." My ears perked up at the mention of Phil.

"How is he?"

PJ ignored my question. Maybe he didn't hear me, as he turned to the side and called his wife over. The short, dark-haired woman joined us, smiling widely.

"PJ told me so much about you! It's awesome to finally meet you." Sarah extended a hand to me, her other hand resting on her swollen stomach. I smiled at PJ's wife before looking at PJ.

"When are you expecting?"

Sarah answered my question. "In four weeks!" she was bubbling over in excitement. PJ beamed proudly, nodding.

"It's a boy." He spoke quietly, as though it was a secret.

"Don't tell anybody! It was _supposed_ to be a surprise!" Sarah batted her hand at PJ, hitting him softly as she made a face. PJ laughed, as did she before disappearing back into the crowd of talking people.

"So I've been working on a movie,"

"I've heard! Some big blockbuster, right?"

"Yeah! I'm working with Benny Fine, from the Fine Brothers? He's a really big director now, Steven Spielberg level of movie making. It's really cool, I'm the Production Designer. It's such a fun job."

"That's awesome! What's the movie you're working on?"

PJ continued telling me about his job. Eventually, I pointed out the fact that he never answered my question about how Phil was.

"Wait, come with me!" He once again avoided answering my question, grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowd. We ended up in the kitchen, where people were drinking various alcoholic beverages that were spread across the island. The kitchen itself looked extremely futuristic, with its fancy appliances. I couldn't put too much of my concentration on admiring the new renovation fads though, when I noticed one of the people who was socializing in the room. He was hardly changed, maybe he had a few more wrinkles on the sides of his eyes, smile lines. He still had the same bangs, same hair style. Chris was a clearly tipsy, clutching a cup and speaking in a loud, exaggerated tone.

"Chris!" PJ called to his friend, attracting the attention of the drunk man.

"PJ!" Chris walked towards us, raising his hand to wave. He didn't seem to notice me. When he got to us, he put his hand on PJ's shoulder. "Long time no talk! How's California been?"

PJ once again ignored a question asked to him.

"Chris, look who's here." he gestured at me. I smiled awkwardly, raising my hand. Chris squinted, before his face cleared with the realization of who I was. Before I could react, Chris' arm flew out and smacked me across the face.

"Chris, what the hell?" PJ gaped at his friend. I didn't speak, watching Chris carefully. He immediately pulled me into a warm hug, squeezing me tight.

"Dan! Welcome back." Chris whispered into my ear. When we stopped hugging, Chris was grinning at me.

"You forgive me?"

"I guess," Chris grinned goofily. "I missed you, ya know?"

"Yeah. I missed you guys too. How've you been, Chris?"

"Awesome! I've got comedy gigs every weekend, and I party all week! It's the _life!_" I smiled as Chris raised his arms to animate his words. In one hand he was still holding his plastic cup, and a strong-smelling drink spilled over the side.

"That's really cool. How far did you make it on Britain's Got Talent again?"

"All the way to the finals, Dan!" Chris was laughing, and he put his free hand on my shoulder. I suddenly became aware of another guy listening to our conversation. He was standing beside Chris, and tapped his shoulder to attract his attention. Chris turned, and when he saw the other guy he smiled, leaned in and kissed him straight on the lips. When Chris focused his attention back on us, I gave him a questioning look.

"Care to introduce me to your friend?" I smiled at the other guy. He was vaguely familiar.

"Oh, yeah! Dan, this is Tom Milsom. Tom, Dan; Dan, Tom."

"Have we met before?" I recognized his name.

"Yeah, I was on Becoming Youtube. I had blue hair back then. I make music." Tom smiled at me. I could see his fingers intertwining with Chris'.

"Oh cool!" I nodded, and continued to catch up with my best friends (and Tom).

* * *

Tom had to lead Chris away after half an hour, when he mumbled that he was going to throw up. A little while later PJ also left, to see what Sarah was up to. I found myself socializing with people once again, making my way across the room.

The party began to quiet down, as parents and early sleepers began to leave. Carrie, her hair just as bouncy and curly as it was ten years ago gave me a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking Sam and Kendall upstairs to bed. I was standing near the edge of the living room when I saw him.

He was sitting on the edge of the couch, wearing a plaid, button-up shirt. His hair was still as black as it was the last time I saw him in the courthouse.

Phil was just as gorgeous as he was ten years ago.

He had a cup in his hands but wasn't drinking from it. He wasn't socializing, either. It seems as though he had placed himself there to avoid being noticed. His focus was on what I assumed was a phone, although it looked very different from the phones I remember from 2013. It almost looked like a floating holograph that Phil could hold. There were two other people sitting on the couch and talking, but there was room between them and Phil for another person.

Before I could think otherwise, I was sitting on the couch. I was far enough away from Phil that he didn't notice my presence. I pretended to focus on the cup in my hand, but my eyes kept on being drawn to Phil. It looked as though he hadn't aged a day. Thirty-six year old Phil was just as youthful as twenty-six year old Phil. I had to pinch myself to make sure he wasn't just made up in my head.

My brain was running at the speed of light as I tried desperately to figure out how to introduce myself. I couldn't just tap his shoulder and say hi. How could I make him aware of my presence? What could I say to him?

Fuck Dan, you're finally next to Phil after ten years. Stop wasting your time.

I leaned forward, my head facing the floor as I tried to remain calm. My heart was beating fast, and I felt like I could throw up.

"Oh my god." His voice spoke. His beautiful voice. I looked up to see that Phil was staring at me, his mouth agape and the device in his hands forgotten. I straightened up, turning more to face him. No part of him moved, aside from his eyes as they followed my face.

"Hi." My voice was a whisper, I would have been surprised if Phil could hear me over the ambient noise of the party. Phil didn't respond, just stared at me with an emotionless face. "How are you?"

Phil seemed to snap awake.

"I'm better now, Dan. I'm better." He nodded as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm so, so-" I began to apologize to Phil, but his head snapped up at me. His eyes were shiny.

"Don't." He interrupted me, and I shut my mouth.

"But..."

"No. I've learned not to hold grudges... I don't need your apology. You've done enough." Phil nodded at me before standing up, pocketing his hologram-device.

"Phil! Wait!" I stood up too, and made him stop although he hadn't even started to leave. "I missed you so much." I just wanted to have my old Phil back, the Phil who was my best friend. The Phil who I'd be comfortable telling all my prison stories to. I needed someone to talk to, someone other than Alex. Phil blinked, and then finally I was able to see some sort of emotion on his face. Phil frowned.

"I missed you too."

I found myself blinking back a tear.

"Why did I do it..." I muttered under my breath, cursing my actions for the trillionth time in the last decade. I looked back up to meet Phil's expression. "I'm such a dumbass."

Phil nodded, before closing in towards me and pulling me into a hug. I couldn't stop the tears now, and they dripped down my face onto his shoulder. Phil whispered into my ear, words that only I could hear from our close proximity.

"Please don't hurt me again."

"Never." I was in full-fledged crying mode now, my vision turning blurry. Phil pulled me back a teeny bit.

Phil Lester kissed me.

* * *

**And fin.**

**This story was so, so much fun to write. I'm gonna miss working on it! **

**I wanna thank all my readers. Whether you've started reading yesterday or all the way back in December, you guys are awesome. You've been with me during a journey through two fanfictions, 134 pages, 54,082 words, and over 42K views. I feel like I've grown as a writer, you you guys have been with me the entire time. ****I want to thank each reader personally, but that would be a bit too time consuming.**

**Thank you, PsyduckSquirtleSquad and NeverlandNat for being with me right from the very start. PsyduckSquirtleSquad was actually the girl who prompted me to writing on this site, so if you guys want to thank anyone, thank her. **

**I also wanna give a few shoutouts :)**

**If you guys are looking for people to read, check out the two writers I spoke about above, as well as these guyses :D**

**-ChocoRamona, my close (IN REAL LIFE) friend write Pewdiecry and Homestuck fics, if you're interested in that!**

**-Vogonsoup is like amazing. We've been talking, she's the sweetest person I know. She's written a ton of awesome Phan and KicktheStickz one-shots but hasn't gotten too much feedback from them, despite their amazingness. Go check her out ;)**

**-Charsneasel, she's a crazy motherfucker but I love her ^_^**

**-GingerTips is currently writing a really emotional and heart-ripping collection of Peterick oneshots. They're really sad but really good :)**

**Thanks again to everybody who's reading. You're the bestest in the universe!**

**As I said in the last chapter, I've got an important announcement. I'll post that in another chapter, and it's also going to be up as a seperate story for followers who aren't reading this (though why else would people be following, ha ^_^).**

**Just one last thank you. It was a pleasure writing this for you.**

**Love you all!**

**HUGSS!**

**-Dansmoshyfan**


	25. Important Announcement!

**Hey guys. **

**So I've been working on my fanfic & sequel for a while now, almost 8 months. **

**Those of you who've been reading for a while probably remember that a while ago, I had a little 'existential crisis', shall we call it.**

**Let me remind you what it was about.**

**I was worried that I was on a route for destruction for myself, by focusing on fanfiction writing instead of school, etc.**

**I'm going into high school this September, and I want to start fresh.**

**There's also another thing I want to talk about.**

**Two weeks ago, I was home alone for the day. I spent the entire day on this site, writing, editing, responding to messages, etc. When my mom got home and asked me what I did that day, I couldn't tell her about the fanfiction, so I told her the first excuse that came to my head. I told her that I had been on Facebook all day.**

**My mom got mad. She pretty much threw a tantrum. "What is my daughter, Valedictorian and Top Academic doing with her life? Going on Facebook all day. I'm ashamed in you." those are her exact words.**

**Third item of business; before I started working on fanfiction, I was writing what I liked to call a 'book'. My father, who is very supportive of my writing, loved this. He got very excited every time I told him I was writing something, and always looked forward to reading my work. Since I've started working on this, I haven't been able to write anything that I'm comfortable showing my dad. This makes him very sad, whenever he asks if I'm working on something and I tell him I'm not. He keeps on trying to prompt me to write, but I don't, and I disappoint him.. **

**For these reasons, I have a somber announcement to make.**

**I will not be writing any more fanfiction for the time being. **

**I may return a while from now, with a refreshed urge to write smut. **

**Or, I may not.**

**I will still be writing, but not posting any of it here as it won't be fanfiction. **

**I might decide to post some original content on another site. If I do, I may put a link somewhere on my bio. **

**Do I want to be Dan's? won't be my last post. **

**A while ago, a wrote a story for a school project and tactically wrote a fanfiction at the same time. It's a short Sleeping With Sirens fanfic, and I'll begin posting it tomorrow. I'll explain more about it in a foreword that I'll be posting later on tonight.**

**I will still come online, to read stories and respond to messages. I'm not leaving you!**

**But other than that...**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting... everything. You've made the last 8 months of my life awesome. Thanks for coming on this journey with me :)**

**Love you guys!**

**HUGS!**

**-Daniella**


End file.
